


Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Hearth

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Belle, DarkOne!Belle, F/M, Spinner!Rumple, spinner rumple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard is raging outside, and Rumpelstiltskin was not expecting company. The old woman isn't really and old woman, though, and Rumple soon finds himself making a deal with The Dark Lady herself. DarkOne!Belle and Spinner!Rumple</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (( Anon Prompted: EF AU: Belle is the Dark One. She makes a deal with Spinner!Rumple for him to give her a child. ))

“Please sir…take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold.”

Runpelstiltskin hadn’t expected to have company this evening. Then again he never expected to have company any evening, but especially in this one, when a blizzard was blowing and he had to beg a neighbor with a warmer hearth to take his son so he didn’t run the risk of hypothermia if the firewood ran out. Why on earth was this lady even at his door? Surely she knew there were armed places. Had they all sent her away? Nevertheless, he wouldn’t. Rumpelstiltskin was many things, but cruel was not one of them.

“Of course. Come in.” He said quickly, stepping aside and letting the woman inside. He couldn’t tell if she was elderly or young. Perhaps in between like him? “I’ll put on some tea.”

“Thank you.” She said as she stepped in and sat on the hard chair that was at his table.

He was suddenly very conscious of how untidy his house seemed to be. How small yet cold it was. But he remained silent as he put the kettle over the fire.

“How quaint.” The lady chirped in a voice that he thought was perhaps higher. “Two beds?”

“For me and my son.” Rumpelstiltskin said without turning to her as he prepared some bread with butter.

“You have a son?”

“Yes. He’s at a neighbors. Their…their house is warmer.”

“I see.”

“And you?”

She giggled then, and Rumpelstiltskin thought it sounded too young perhaps for someone who seemed to be so old. But then her voice dropped. “No. I was never so fortunate.”

“Ah. Well. I’m sorry to hear that.” A smile tugged at his lips as he turned with the tray.

The tray clattered to the floor the moment his eyes fell on the old woman. Except she wasn’t an old woman anymore. It was a young woman, or one who he assumed to be young. No one knew the age of The Dark Lady. She raised an eyebrow at him, and waved her hand, gold skin glinting in the candlelight.

“That won’t do.” She said as the tray disappeared from his feet and rightened on the table. “Look you chipped the cup.”

The spinner, didn’t move, unable to do anything but stare at her in wonder. She poured herself a cup of tea in the cup he’d chipped, plopping three sugar cubes he hadn’t owned into it.

“It’s only a cup, Rumpelstiltskin. You can hardly see the chip.” She said, her voice like liquid chocolate. “Come sit before your ankle gives out.”

He hadn’t even noticed the pain in his ankle until she mentioned it, and he slowly obeyed her, sitting across from her and trying hard not to make eye contact as she poured him a cup. Her eyes were blue. Impossibly blue. And he couldn’t place exactly what kind of beautiful she was.

“Sugar?” He shook his head, eyes fixated on the teaset. “It’s quite good you know. Makes the tea sweeter.”

She didn’t add any of the cubes though, and simply slid his cup across to him. The Dark Lady sipped hers lazily, and for a moment all they heard was the howl of the blizzard.

“Do you know why I’m here, Rumple?” She asked after a moment.

Perhaps it was the pet name, or the tone of her voice, but for whatever reason recognition flashed behind his eyes. Of course. Why else would she be here?

“You can’t have him!” He exclaimed, sudden fire behind his being. He tried to stand, but his ankle wouldn’t have it, and with a rather pathetic-sounding yelp he was back down on his chair.

“Calm down. Don’t hurt yourself!” She sighed, shaking her head. “I’m not here to take your son. Well, that’s what the request was, but I don’t really like pirates in the first place.”

“Pirates.”

The brunette hummed in response, sipping her tea once again. “Your…I suppose the boy’s mother. She asked me to get him back for her. Told me you were a coward. A runner. So of course this intrigued me. And I do love a deal that peaks my curiosity.”

Rumpelstiltskin remained silent, but his body was rigid. The woman simply looked at him, waiting patiently for…something from him. “They say you steal children, mistress. Babes straight from the crib.”

“I don’t steal.” She said simply, something Rumpelstiltn couldn’t quite pinpoint in her voice. “I might take a babe for a noble who wants an heir but I promise you it is never stolen.”

It was obvious he didn’t quite believe her, so she continued.

“Just as there are many nobles that can’t have heirs of their own, there are young mothers not ready for the responsibility. Who am I to deny a babe the chance of a better life if their mother is willing to give them that?”

She paused, pouring herself more tea. “But I’ve never been asked to steal away a child on the cusp of manhood for his own father. ‘He’s a coward.’ She told me 'A runner. A lame spinner. Unfit for fatherhood.’ So she asked me to get him from you.”

Rumpelstiltskin went rigid again, his fist clenching. “She left us.”

“I know. Drink your tea. It’ll calm you. I assure you it’s still warm.”

He obeyed, sipping with her, trying to stop the shaking in his hands. But he was unsuccessful. Still, the warmth of the tea, which he swore tasted better than usual, did comfort him the tiniest bit. He ventured a glance up to The Dark Lady, who seemed completely content in his little cottage.

“You never break a deal…” He said, trying to wrap his head around her meaning.

She giggled, looking at him from over the rim of the chipped cup. “It’s a good thing I didn’t make one with her then, isn’t it?”

“Then why are you here?”

“I wanted to meet the lame spinner so unfit for fatherhood.” She said simply, leaning back in the wooden chair. “I don’t fault a man for cowardice. Running from a fight you won’t win isn’t the worst thing you could have done. Especially since it was for your boy.”

Runpelstiltskin’s brows shot up. “How did you…?”

“Research my spinner. Drunken men talk. And being The Dark Lady makes people quite eager to offer information.”

“You…you researched me?”

“I did. I apologize if that makes you uneasy, but I needed to know more about this potential deal.”

“I don’t understand.”

She set down her cup, running her finger over the rim for a moment. “I’ve found people are…layered, Rumple. I had a feeling you were. So before I made a deal with these idiot pirates I decided to look into this lame spinner. And what do I find? A man trying his best to provide for his son, willing to fight The Dark Lady herself to try and keep him.”

“My boy…he’s all I have.” Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice cracking as a plea came into it “Please…without him I–”

“Rumple.”

Her tone stopped him short, made him flinch, and she waited for him to look at her, make eye contact (as if he were worthy of that), before continuing.

“You’re not listening. I have no intention of taking your boy. I’m here to offer you a deal.”

“A deal.” He echoed, his tone one of relief and skepticism.

“Indeed. I like you, Rumple. You claim to be a coward but you’re quite brave when it comes to your family.”

“No I’m not. I didn’t fight for Milah. I couldn’t save her.”

“You can’t save someone that isn’t in danger. Or willing to be rescued. Even so, she’s not exactly worth it is she?”

“I don’t know.”

Another wave of silence washed over them, only the wind howling to offer some comfort. The fire in the hearth burned out, and Rumpelstiltskin found it was burning on fresh wood again before he could make a move to stoke it back up.

“I told you I’ve never been so fortunate as to have a child.” The Dark Lady began, her voice having lost some of its flair, sounding almost tired. “I’m tired of dealing in other people’s babes. I’d much rather deal for my own. Finding a proper father though…that’s the tricky part.”

His eyes shot to her once again, and he found himself frozen to her gaze. “How?”

“What do you mean how?” She said, sounding annoyed.

“I mean…They say you have all the men you could ever want at your disposal, mistress. In and out of your castle.”

She was laughing then. A genuine laugh that sounded almost musical. He’d made The Dark Lady laugh. Somehow, that felt like a victory.

“Is that what they say about me? That I keep a harem?” She had to take a few breaths to calm herself. Then she suddenly looked very serious. “Rumple, dear, do you really think I could subject a man to this…” She gestured to herself. “Against their will?”

He tilted his head, but didn’t argue. The Dark Lady thought herself ugly? She was striking, perhaps. Yes that was the kind of beautiful she was. Striking.

“No. I don’t have a harem. But The Dark Castle does get lonely. I’d like companionship. A child. My own child.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you following me, Rumpelstiltskin?”

Once again, recognition flashed behind his eyes, and he couldn’t tell what the emotion that roiled inside of his gut was. His flight instinct kicked in, and he suddenly wanted to go grab Baelfire and run, storm be damned.

“Me?” He choked.

“Seems a fair trade. Child for child. And you’d be compensated. Any house you like. Wherever you like. A healed leg. Or perhaps I could teach you to spin straw into gold? It’s quite simple and you already know the art.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re already skilled enough to spin for kings. Once you have gold you could–”

“No mistress I mean…why me? I’m all those things Milah called me. Probably more. Why would you choose the likes of me when you could have a lord? A prince? A king?”

She blinked, as if taken aback by his question. As if she hadn’t considered him to ask in the first place. This was so odd. The Dark Lady, the one who never broke a deal, the stealer of babes, the hoarder of men, wasn’t actually any of those things at all. She seemed to be just…a lonely woman. Layered.

“I’ve always thought by doing the brave thing bravery would follow.” She began. “You say you’re a coward, but you have courage when it matters. And kindness in your heart. That’s the kind of man I would have liked to be with before…this.”

She once again gestured to herself, and paused. She wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead fidgeting with her empty cup in a way that almost seemed shy.

“I’ll not be upset if you say no.” She said quietly. “Either way you’ll keep your son. I’ll not touch the boy.”

So that was it then. She was expecting him to say no. And she’d leave with no grudge and leave him and his son in piece. The spinner could end it right here, and things would go back to normal. Yet, somehow, he couldn’t. Somehow, she wanted him. The first woman to want him in years was The Dark Lady herself, and that made something stir inside him that hadn’t in a long time.

“I accept your deal.” Rumpelstiltskin said, giving her a smile when her eyes shot to him, full of caution and hope.

“You…you do?” She asked, almost shocked. “Even though you don’t have to? I’d hate to tarnish the reputation you have with the filly you’re courting.”

Their was no one. She must have known that.

“I do.” He said simply. He hoped she didn’t ask why. Because he really didn’t know. He just knew that she wanted him and was smiling at him, and oh how he liked it.

She swallowed, nodding with a small smile. She stood then, and he followed, keeping his weight on his good leg. “I…I’ll use magic. Make sure it takes the first time. I…you…don’t have to worry about uh…pleasing me. It’s…this is enough.”

She was nervous, and fidgeted in front of him. The Dark Lady was nervous about going to bed with the likes of him. Somehow it warmed and broke his heart at the same time, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the need to take her in his arms and comfort her.

“Mistress…”

“Belle.” She corrected, smiling up at him from the few inches he had on her. “My name. I believe you’ve earned it.”

“Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin tested, loving how it felt on his tongue. “It suits you.”

She laughed. “You don’t have to flatter me, Rumple. I’m already in your bed.”

He shook his head, “No flattery. Just truth.” And he was rewarded with a smile. “I…it’s been a while for me. I haven’t…since Milah. I was never enough for her.”

“I assure you, it’s been longer for me. I told you. This is enough.”

Without thinking, he reached out, running his fingertips over her odd skin. He’d expected it to be textured, but it was impossibly smooth to the touch. She went inhumanly still, as if expecting him to change his mind and bolt.

“And we uh…we need to discuss your compensation.” She said when he didn’t run. “As I said you can have any house and…and your leg should be easy enough to heal. Whatever you–”

“Belle…” Her eyes flickered to his. “May I kiss you?”

The brunette nodded shakily. Before he could think to stop himself, he cupped her cheek, bringing their lips together. She relaxed almost immediately, making some sort of soft cooing sound that Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t pinpoint the meaning of. But it didn’t matter because her lips were moving against him. And oh he’d forgotten what a joy kissing could be.

If he had forgotten then Belle was clueless, and he was quite amazed to find The Dark Lady breathless when their lips parted.

“Cot. By the fire.” He breathed, and she nodded simply, moving away from him.

He searched deftly for his staff, eyes never leaving her as she let the rag of a dress she was wearing drop from her shoulders and pool on the floor before sitting on the cot. Her body was flawless, despite the odd skin that only made her seem to glow against the fire. She had curves in every right place, and for a moment he wondered what man in all the realms was mad enough to turn her away.

“Are you alright?” She asked, sounding almost nervous. And wasn’t that something?

“Yes.” He said, snapped out of his thoughts. “I…As I said its…been a while.”

She only gave him a broken smile, and patted the spot beside her. He limped over, sitting down closer than he ever would have dared had she been clothed. Her hands went to work on his shirt, untying the laces and pushing it off his shoulders. He suddenly felt very exposed, and a shiver ran through him as she ran her palm over his bare skin.

“Me too…” Belle said, looking at him as if he were something precious. “How’s the leg?”

“To hell with the leg.” He said, and he couldn’t tell if his voice was a growl or a whimper but he didn’t care.

His lips fell on hers again, their kiss searing yet so tender as her once skilled hands began to fumble. He replaced her hands with his own, unloving his rough trousers and sliding them off. Other than kissing, Belle was going about this far too mechanically for his liking. Her lips moved, slanting on his, tongue exploring places he hadn’t had touched in years, but her hands were still safely on his chest. He was a man, and damn it he needed more.

“Let me touch you, Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin rasped after her tongue had found a spot in his mouth that made him shiver. “Please.”

“I never said you couldn’t, Rumple. But you don’t have to– Ah!”

Her voice pittered out in a gasp as his hands covered her breasts, his lips slanting across his once again. She made a delicious whimpering noise that he gladly swallowed, tongue flicking out to explore her lips, and then the rest of her mouth as she opened for him. His hands traced her body, finding places that made her shiver and moan and soon he was painfully aware of how tight his pants were.

“You killing me Rumple…” She rasped as he left her lips in favor of tracing her neck and collar bone. “I told you…you don’t have to…”

“I want to.” The spinner insisted against one of her breasts, and she moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth.

Suddenly, she was on top of him, straddling him as he layed back on the cot. She was trembling, and he reached up to stroke her arms.

“Mistress?” No answer. “Belle?”

“Say again.”

“I want to please you.”

The Dark Lady moaned again, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss. No, Rumpelstiltskin realized, she didn’t want to simply have him. She wanted to devour him. And oh that shouldn’t have sounded as appealing as it was.

“Touch me.” She commanded, and he was helpless to do anything but follow, once again memorizing her odd skin.

His hands ran up her thighs to their apex, and she seemed to yelp when his nimble fingers found her folds. Impossibly, they were wet.

“I won’t last.” She promised as she buried her face in his neck. “Take off your trousers.”

With the hand not occupied with her womanhood, he obeyed, freeing his strained length as it stood at attention. He tried not to think about the way Belle smiled too much.

“Perfect.” She breathed. “Rumple…”

He nodded, whimpering out. “Me too.”

“Look at me.”

He did so, and was so overcome with the sheer emotion in her gaze that he was suddenly almost terrified. She moved, never breaking eye contact as she positioned herself above him.

“I wanted to watch you.” She confessed, slipping herself over him.

They moaned in unison. Rumpelstiltskin’s head swam. She was tight and warm and perfect. He moved on sheer instinct, pulling her down in a frenzied kiss as they moved against each other, hips coming together in unison, warmth radiating from their bodies.

“Yes that’s it, Rumple. That’s perfect.”

“Belle. Oh gods Belle–!”

Somehow, blessedly, they both shuddered at the same time, crying out against the other’s shoulder as they rode their bliss.

Niether of them knew how long it was that they stayed connected, or how long they layed in each other’s arms, under the warm quilt by the fire.

“Would you want a son or daughter?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never given much thought to it.” Belle replied truthfully. “You?”

“I have a son. I suppose a daughter wouldn’t be so bad.”

There was a pause, the crackling of the fire and the howl of the wings echoing through them.

“There’s still the matter of your end…” Belle said sleepily.

“In the morning.” Rumpelstiltskin promised, kissing her forehead.

“Of course.”

When the morning came, however, Rumpelstiltakin found himself alone on the cot, shivering as he re-stoked the fire. The Dark Lady was nowhere to be seen, having disappeared as easily as she’d appeared. In her wake, however, she’d left something. Laid across the table was a veritable desist of bread and butter and pork and eggs, all kept impossibly hot by magic. A note sat between what looked to be a potion bottle and three large sack of what the spinner knew had to be gold. He limped over, reading the note.

Dear Rumple,

The food will stay hot until eaten. See that your boy eats plenty. He’s still growing after all. I hope the gold in these sacks will be enough to get you two a new life. A comfortable one. It’s hard to tell what anything costs anymore. Get some apprentices and teach your trade. Please don’t waste your talent. If you drink the potion it will heal your leg. Though the side effects does include drowiness. Less painful that way. Thank you for everything. Let’s make one more deal. Give my regards to that young filly you’re courting and I’ll give yours to my harem. Seriously though, court someone. You’re not a coward, and it’s time you found your courage. And if you ever need me for anything, simply say my name three times or find me at my dark castle. Now if you excuse me, I have some pirates to attend to.

Yours,  
Belle

Yours it said. His. Somehow that made him smile. She was right. It was time he found his courage. He moved, grabbing his staff and putting on his warmest clothes. He needed to get Bae. The Dark Castle was a far walk…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lady with pirates and pregnancy. The spinner and his son move to a better place.

"We had a deal!" The lady pirate was yelling. Milah was her name, not that Belle really cared.

"I think you'll find we didn't." Belle said simply, leaning against the mast of the ship. Jolly Rodger. Charming name. Pretty ship. Would look good on her mantle in a bottle. She made a mental note to see if she could weasel it out of them one day. Would serve them right. "You never signed on the dotted line. We never shook hands. And more importantly, I never knew what was in it for me."

"You said you'd look into him! See that he's unfit for fatherhood!"

"And I did, dearie. Though I found he was quite fit to take care of his son."

"That's my son!"

"Oh?" Belle's gaze turned icy. "Remind me, dear, who was the one that left?"

That rendered Milah silent, and Belle grinned despite the lady pirate's companion's glare. Captain Hook didn't scare The Dark Lady.

"Now my dears if you haven't got anything worth my time I believe I will be headed home. I really shouldn't be out to sea anyway in my condition. Nausea. You understand."

Belle straightened to go, but Milah's eyes widened. She knew. As terrible as she was she was still a mother. And a mother always knew.

"You?"

"Well don't act so surprised." Belle said flippantly, waving her hand to dismiss them. "I may look like a monster but I am still a woman."

"With who?! Who would--" She cut herself off, stilling at Belle's glare before laughing.

"So that's why. You found yourself a little spinner. Was that his deal? How he got out of giving you Bae?"

"I'd keep my nose out of matters that don't concern you, dearie." Belle hissed, but this only seemed to encourage the other woman.

"The coward. Not even man enough to own up to his fear. Having to sell himself in desperation." Hook said, and Belle tried to ignore the way it made her blood boil.

"More a man than you'll ever be I believe."

Milah was frowning now. "Well it doesn't matter. I'll get my son without your help. I called on you for results. I didn't realize The Dark Lady was desperate enough to seek the bed of a spinner like some common harlot."

Before either of them could blink Belle had Milah by the throat, lifted above her, the wood of the door below deck practically splintering with the force she'd be slammed against it. She choked against it, clinging and scratching desperately at Belle's hand to get her to loosen the grip.

"I do believe you made a grave mistake, dearie." Belle hissed, a red veil coming across her vision. "You insulted me and the father of my child. I believe an apology is in order."

Milah gasped as she tightened her grip on the woman's throat. Hook had regained his senses, drawing his sword. He swung, but Belle lifted a hand, catching it easily between two fingers. The pirate flinched back at her glare, and she could only grin.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today." Belle purred, loosening her grip on Milah to allow the woman to breathe. "Now, Hook, I do believe a deal is in order."

"Fine." He spat.

"Your...woman here for your ship."

"My ship?!"

"It's just a ship, dearie. I'm sure you can find another one. Or if you prefer I could make her pay for the insult."

Belle tightened her grip, causing Milah to make a strangled squeak. She saw the instant she'd won as pure fear flashed behind his eyes and his sword dropped. Milah hit the ground right afterwards.

"Deal?" She asked, offering him the very hand that had held the woman's neck to shake.

"I trust we'll be deposited in a harbor?" He bit out.

"Oh of course dearie I'm not so heartless." She waggled her fingers.

"Deal."

The moment their hands shook a must of blue and gold smoke encircled the ship. She found herself back in her castle, fiddling with a bottle that now held the ship, the dreadful pirates having been placed in a harbor of another land. She was sure Arendelle was good this time of year. She placed the ship on the mantle with a giggle before sinking into her chair with a sigh. Absently, her hand ran over her belly as she wracked her mind to find which book she was in the mood for. She hadn't begun to show but she knew better than to add unnecessary stress to herself. No doubt she'd have an earful when her midwife saw the new decoration.

~

"Why are we moving, papa?" Baelfire asked as he folded his winter cloak to put it in a sack.

"We're going someplace better, Bae." Rumpelstiltskin explained, focused on his task of rationing out food for the trip.

"Yes but...do you know where that is?"

"Aye, I do. It's not too far. And we won't have to walk."

The Dark Lady was certainly generous, though Rumpelstiltskin hadn't expected anything less. He only had to dip into a bit of her gold for a good horse and cart, more than enough to transport them. They would even be able to take the sheep with them. The Dark Castle and its lands were not far, and he knew there was a town that it oversaw, though he wasn't sure how populated it would be. It wasn't as if they really needed to worry about finances, but he still hoped it did not already have a spinner or a weaver.

"Does this have to do with the woman Morraine saw leaving the house the morning after the snowstorm?"

Rumpelstiltskin faltered for a moment. So she’d stayed until morning. He wasn’t sure why that detail was important to him. He glanced to his son.

"Yes it does." He said, tying off the satchel with the food and slinging it over his shoulder. "She's a...friend. Who helped us out in a time of need. She's offered us shelter in her lands."

Baelfire raised an eyebrow at him as he haphazardly threw the rest of the clothing into a sack. "You know a lady?"

"Of sorts." Rumpelstiltskin said with a nod. "Finish. Then we'll be on our way."

The boy nodded, moving to the other room to finish packing. The spinner breathed a sigh of relief after a moment, turning to pack the rest of the kitchenware. He blinked, finding an unfamiliar cup mixed in with his old tea set, a note attached to it read “You chipped the other one, so I replaced it. -B” A smile appeared on his lips as he placed the set carefully in a bag. Soon enough, the cart was packed, filled with his meager belongings. Bae hitched up the horse to the cart, gathering the few sheep they had to tie behind it.

“Are you leaving Rumpelstiltskin?” Morraine’s voice came from beside him. “You and Bae?”

Rumpelstiltskin gave the child a gentle smile. “Yes. We are.”

Morraine smiled. “I’ll be sorry to see you go. I know you might not want to, but you’ll come to visit right?”

He watched as she glanced to his boy, hair being ruffled by her mother. They were their only friends, really. And for a moment the spinner realized he might miss them, if only.

“We’ll visit.” He promised. "Not to worry."

The girl's eyes lit up at this, and he shared a proud smile as the children embraced, vaguely wondering if anyone would notice the disappearance of the spinner and his son, or if they would leave the town and follow suit.

With the home packed and sheep at the ready, they were off. And Rumpelstiltskin hoped the fear prickling in the back of his mind at the journey ahead was simply nerves.

~

Belle wretched for the third time that morning, her midwife’s granddaughter, Ruby, standing beside her bed with a tray of freshly scrambled eggs, a tray of bacon, and scones. Normally, it would have been the perfect meal for The Dark Lady. But this morning…

“Oatmeal then.” Ruby said, covering the tray. “Are you alright miss?”

“Fine…” Belle said from the washroom, using her magic to immediately clean the sink “Is that normal? To become sick at the smell of food?”

“Granny said so.” Ruby nodded. “Though she’s never seen it so early before. You’re not even showing.”

Belle sighed, walking back into the room and looking longingly at the covered tray. “Oatmeal then.” She said, waving her hand away. “I’ll be in the library.”

“Granny said that it’s too dusty for you up there. And drafty.”

Belle groaned. The library was her usual getaway. Her usual spot to shut out the world in. “Very well. Sitting room then. And be sure the oatmeal is still hot!”

“Yes miss.” Ruby said cheerfully as she moved out of the room, just as another wave of nausea hit Belle and she was left scrambling to the washroom once again.

It seemed even The Dark Lady had to succumb to morning sickness. She sighted, accepting it. After all, magic of all kinds came with a price.

Later that afternoon the price was raised.

"Not to mention you were on a ship!" The older woman was yelling as her granddaughter stood beside her. "Your morning sickness is bad enough without the rocking of the ocean!"

"It was a very pretty ship." Belle said absently, pointing to the bottle on the mantle.

The younger woman snickered, but her grandmother was not amused.

"And then you go and almost kill one of them--"

"She called me a harlot! I couldn't let that stand."

The Dark Lady had made it three whole days before her midwife, affectionately called Granny by her little town, had noticed the decoration on her mantle. As she suspected, Belle was getting an earful. Her granddaughter, Ruby was ever present at her side, a package deal they had said, and Belle had made use of her as a handmaid. Of sorts. The girl lounged with her as much as worked, but Belle wasn't so sad about that. She'd missed company more than she cared to admit.

"Be that as it may I've told you not to--"

"Exert myself, I know." Belle muttered, her tone becoming annoyed. "I'll not forget it next time."

"See that you don't." Granny said before she was strutting out towards the kitchen.

Belle sighed, running a hand over her stomach before turning to Ruby. "I do believe it's time for some tea."

Ruby had opened her mouth to speak before there was a knock on the door. Belle perked up, on her feet on an instant.

"Oh good." She chimed. "Someone to take this bad mood out on."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Shall I open the door, my lady?"

"Yes, yes." Belle said, waving hand dismissively. It was easy enough to slip into her Dark Lady persona when she had just had an earful from Granny.

Ruby only rolled her eyes as they approached the door, and Belle brushed some imaginary dust from her dress as they swung open.

"Alright let's make this quick, dearie because I'm not at all in the mood for--" she stopped short, faltering at the sight of who was standing at her doors. "Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle ignored the look that Ruby gave her, blinking at the spinner at her doorstep, leaning on his cane as the boy beside her eyes her warily.

"She's The Dark Lady." The boy said, voice cracking slightly as he looked with wide-eyes to his father.

"Astute." Belle said, slipping her indifferent mask back on with a breath. Her eyes fell to Rumpelstiltskin, who she noticed hadn’t drunk the potion she’d given her for his leg. “Still limping?”

He blinked at her firm tone. “I…” He glanced to Bae, and Belle suddenly understood. Of course he’d want to save something so powerful for his son in case something happened to him.

The Dark Lady only waved a hand to dismiss the thought. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“Papa…” Bae said uneasily. “We’re moving here? To the lands of The Dark Lady?”

“Hush, Bae.” Rumpelstiltskin said, and suddenly Belle loathed the look of fear in his eyes. He of all people should know that she wouldn’t hurt her. “She offered us a place in her lands.”

“Well, only half true.” He glanced up to her. She gave him a smirk, waggling her fingers at him. “Nothing comes for free my spinner.”

“But...Our deal…”

“Has been closed.” Belle said, nodding to the horse and cart behind him, though her tone and eyes softened when he looked between his son and her helplessly.

“You made a deal with her?!” Bae demanded, and Belle frowned.

“I instigated it.” She said simply, and the boy looked defiantly at her, obviously wanting to know what she’d wanted with his father but knowing better to ask. Ironic since he was the cause of it all. Belle waved her hand once again, a twinge of magic coiling around her fingers. “No matter. The town’s in need of a good spinner. God knows Madge is getting too old for it, and I’m quite fond of embroidery. Can’t do it without proper thread though.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes looked hopeful, though his son was growing ever confused. “Milady?” The spinner’s voice came tentatively.

Belle flicked her wrist, one last twinge of magic before turning to him easily, as if all of this were an afterthought. Finally, she pointed east of the castle, where they were already going. “Down the road a mile is a town by a lake. On the end closest to the castle is a cottage with a pen and field. No one’s quite had the nerve to claim it since it’s the closest cottage to the castle, but I believe it’s more than capable of fitting you, your son, and the sheep. Market day is every Saturday of the month, and in exchange for letting you live under my protection I shall get first claim on your best wares. Anything extra I would like would be paid for on a price we can discuss later.”

The spinner looked flabbergasted, almost surprised she hadn’t turned him away. It was his son that spoke now. “The horse…”

There was a fondness in his voice, obviously from a boy who’d become attached to his first animal. Belle smiled, more gently now. “I have stables here in the castle that house my horses, or you can use the ones in the town, though they seem to get crowded.” She kneeled down to the boy’s level, impressed when he didn’t flinch away. “Fancy a deal?”

Baelfire looked at her skeptically, and she wasn’t sure if Rumpelstiltskin’s sudden hand on the boy’s shoulder was out of protection for him or comfort. Perhaps both. Finally, the boy spoke. “What kind of deal?”

The Dark Lady held up her finger. “Once a week, after you help your father with his chores, you come here and tend to your horse. For that, the beast can stay in my stable for free until room in the town’s has been made.”

The boy looked to his father uncertainly, though an unmistakable excitement was behind his gaze. “Deal!” He chimed when his father nodded.

“Excellent.” Belle said, waving them away. “Well off you go then. If you need help settling in I’m sure you’ll find it.

Bae was already running to the cart, and Belle would have mistaken it for fleeing if she didn’t know better. Rumpelstiltskin took an uneasy step away, then looked back at her.

“Milady...the pirates?”

“Won’t touch your son.” She promised. “I have their ship in a bottle on my mantle. Would you like to see?”

“No.” He said too quickly, then gave her a bow. “No...No thank you. I’ll see you in a few days, Lady Belle.”

“Yes. Welcome to my lands, Rumpelstiltskin.”

As the spinner and his son went back to their cart and started down the road, Belle watched, running a hand over her tummy.

“Well this...Is unexpected.” She said, stepping away from the door so Ruby could close it. “I think I would like that tea now.”

But Ruby was grinning at her, trailing after The Dark Lady as she took her seat by the fire. “There was no cottage with a pen and field.”

“Of course their was.” Belle said flippantly, looking over her stack of books. “You probably never noticed.

“You also hate embroidery.”

“Hate is a strong word.”

“And I think you fancy yourself a spinner…”

“Tea, Ruby.” Belle said firmly, a warning in her voice.

“Yes milady.” Ruby said, barely stifling a giggle as she started off towards the kitchen.

Once alone, Belle sighed, summoning a porcelain teacup to her palm, running her finger over its cool surface and taking whatever comfort she could out of it as her fingers traced the perfect chip in the rim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( I know this update has been long-awaited and I apologize for taking so long on it. Buuut without further ado, part two of my DarkOne!Belle story! And yes, this story IS accepting prompts on my Tumblr, breaktimewritings, though there's no telling how often I'll use them XD ))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin find their new home. Rumpelstiltskin realizes like will take some getting used to now.

As promised, the town was only but a mile down the road. The cart rolled along easily, with none of the bumps and jostles that they had found on the roads before they entered the "Dark Lands" as Bae had deemed them. Even the sheep were following along with no complaints.

"The roads are clear." Baelfire said as the village came into view, a patchwork of different houses and cottages and shops. No two buildings looked the same, and for a moment Rumpelstiltskin wondered why.

As his son had stated, though, the blanket of white snow that seemed to coat the land didn't touch any of the roads, making them perfect for travel. Something told Rumpelstiltskin that fires probably never stopped burning as well.

"There!" Bae said, leaning over his father excitedly, pointing to the house closest to them.

The house looked strikingly familiar to Rumpelstiltskin, and it took him a moment to snap out of his daze, broken as Baelfire climbed over him and out of the cart to run to their new home. It was indeed the closest house to The Dark Castle, with a path going to it from the main road perfect for a cart. To its side was a large fenced field for his rather modest flock, sitting between the house and the rest of the town. It would not be an unpleasant walk into the town for market, and their sheep had plenty of room to graze. But the best sight was to its back. The town was backed by a large lake, not quite fully frozen with the weather, that stretched as far as Rumpelstiltskin could see.

Baelfire's attention, however, was on the house. The house that looked just like their old one from outside, if only a bit bigger and nicer. It was as if someone simple plucked their old house from existence and expanded on it.

Almost like magic.

"It's so big!"

Rumpelstiltskin limped up the pathway to the familiar house, trying to place it. Trying to figure out why it looked so large. When he followed Baelfire inside, it all came to him. The house was almost an exact replica of their old cottage. The Dark Lady hadn't missed a detail, though she'd added some of her own. For one, Baelfire had his own room, which he was all too happy to explore. There were stairs, and up them he could make out a loft that had a large bed on it. To the rear of the main living room was the kitchen, a bit larger than their old one with a proper pantry. The right had another room, which he could only assume was meant to be his.

"It's like home..." Rumpelstiltskin breathed as Bae bounded down the stairs.

The boy looked just as puzzled as Rumpelstiltskin felt. "It's so much like back in the village." He said. "How...how did she know what our house looked like?"

The spinner faltered, his mind reeling. It dawned on him, then, that Bae would have a sibling in less than a year. That he deserved to know. He hadn't thought about that. Only that he wanted a better life for his boy. That he didn't want the new life to go fatherless, regardless of the mother's capability of caring for them. That Belle seemed so lonely and he hated to make her go through that alone.

"She...She must have researched me." It wasn't a lie.

Bae didn't seem satisfied "Why would--?"

His words were cut off my a throaty laugh. Rumpelstiltskin turned to see an older woman in the doorway, inspecting the house with a nod and a knowing grin.

"Seems she took in another stray." The woman said. "We saw the house appear, and the cart. Thought I'd come welcome you."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, waving the older woman inside, unable to fight the memories of the last time he'd done this. But this woman didn't look as old as Belle's disguise. She was at least his age. She smiled kindly to them.

"I'm Madge, but Belle likes to call me Mrs. Potts."

"That's odd." Bae said, and the woman laughed before his father could scold him.

"I'm a potter. Well I am now that my hands are too shaky t' spin."

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin. A spinner. And this is my son Baelfire." He said. He liked Madge. She didn't look at him like he was any less of a man. There was no scorn in her eyes. That would take some getting used to.

Madge smiled to them. "Well we're glad to finally have another spinner! I'm sure the folks here are desperate for better thread than the misshapen twine I make. Where have you come from?"

"The Frontlands."

"Not too far then. Usually the strays she picks up are from much farther."

That was the second time she'd referred to them as such. Rumpelstiltskin put his hand on Baelfire's shoulder, the boy obviously ready to get out of the adult talk.

"Bae why don't you go see that the sheep are settled? Then you can take Phillipe to the stables."

"I have to finish all my charges before that." Baelfire said automatically, and Rumple chuckled.

"Just the sheep for now."

Baelfire nodded, giving a friendly goodbye to the older woman before hurrying to tend to the sheep.

"I meant no offense, Rumpelstiltskin." Madge said. "I only mean not many people settle here unless the lady brings them here or offers them a place."

"Offers them a place?"

"She may be The Dark Lady but she's not unkind. She makes deals. Sometimes offering a better life and a home..." Rumpelstiltskin nodded, looking over his new home.

"That's why the town is mismatched." He ventured.

Madge nodded. "Her way of making you feel at home." That made a smile tug at his lips. "I won't ask why you came here, but she's not a bad lady I promise. And she's quite partial to blue thread."

Rumpelstiltskin blinked, but nodded. "Thank you."

Madge nodded. "If you and your son need anything, my house is just down the road a ways. Welcome to our land, Rumpelstiltskin."

With that, Madge walked out the door and back down the road, presumably to her own house again. No look of scorn. No scowl. Blue thread.

"Are you alright, papa?" Bae asked as he entered the house, a bundle of their things in his arms.

The spinner nodded, for once telling his son the truth. "Yes, Bae. I'm just fine."

Baelfire smiled, walking deeper into the house to deposit whatever was in the sack on the table.

Yes. This would take some getting used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Market day in the villiage. Belle gets a visitor. Pirates plot.

~ One Month Earlier ~

"That bitch!” Milah exclaimed through chattering teeth as she hugged herself in a vain attempt to get warm.

Arendelle in the dead of winter. Of course.

“It could be worse, love.” Hook said, glancing around the dock they’d been magiced to. It seemed like it was the only one in the small port town. “At least she put us on a sturdy dock.”

Milah shot him a glare, but stalked down the wood planks towards civilization nonetheless. It was only the two of them. The rest of the crew was no doubt still in the tavern they had left them in when The Dark Lady appeared. Now they had no crew or ship. And a blizzard seemed to be picking up outside.

Hook followed with a sigh as they made their way to a nearby tavern. Milah flopped down in a corner table immediately, grumbling colorful words under her breath.

“She denied me my son.” Came her words finally. “That bloody harlot robbed me of my son and then had the nerve to sleep with his crippled father!”

“Perhaps that’s how he got out of it. A child for a child. Seems like a fair trade.” Hook said, waving down a waitress.

"Now he’ll have two children and I’m never to see mine again?" Her voice cracked at the last words despite her rage.

Hook leaned forward. His immediate instinct was to comfort her, but the way she was glaring at the table, as if to burn a hole through it, stopped him short. He knew that look in her eyes, and revelled in it.

"What are you planning, love?” He asked with a grin.

“I don’t know yet. But Dark Lady or not I’m not letting this stand. At. All.”

~ Present Day ~

“A walk.” Ruby deadpanned.

“It’s market day.” Belle said as she shrugged into her traveling cloak.

“I know it’s just…”

Belle turned, giving Ruby a stern look “Is a walk not good for me? First I can’t read in my study now I can’t walk a mile down the road?”

“Oh you can.” Granny interjected, appearing with her and Ruby’s cloaks on her arm. “I just find it interesting that you’ve never taken an interest in them before. Usually you just tell everyone to leave their month’s rations at your gates.”

Belle waved her hand dismissively. “Keeping up appearances is important. I can’t have people thinking I’m soft because I’m pregnant. I’ve never exactly been a month pregnant before."

“You’ve never had a cute spinner in the village either…” Ruby muttered.

Belle shot her a glare. “Come again?”

“Nothing milady a walk sounds lovely let’s be off.”

The Dark Lady gave the two a glower, but soon the trio was off, down the road to the town.

~

“A new spinner?”

“Such vibrant colors!”

Rumpelstiltskin blinked across his booth at the two gentlemen looking over his wares, both with accents he couldn’t place. For a moment he wondered if they were strays like him, but then Baelfire was back with bread and he was distracted with getting him settled, and the boy seemed perfectly content with sitting at the booth with him, looking curiously at the two new neighbors.

“Surely you’re not our new spinner.” Said one, tall and lanky. “You’re too good.”

“Ahh perhaps that’s why Lady Belle wanted him.” The second, short and stout, replied, nudging him. “Only the best for her.”

“He could spin for kings!”

“The Dark Lady is above any king. How much are you charging?”

Rumpelstiltskin gaped at them for a moment, not used to the question. Normally he traded, or was simply told how much someone would give him. Never asked. Never complemented.

He blinked, remembering himself "I..."

"Ah. Lumierre, Coggsworth. I see you've met Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle had appeared from behind them, a vase decorated with an intricate design of golden roses in her arms, obviously the work of Mrs. Potts. The two men exchanged glances, obviously surprised to see their lady in town on market day.

"Oui, ma cherie." Lumierre said with a flippant bow. "We were just looking over his thread."

Belle hummed, bending over the stall to inspect the spools. Lumierre and Coggsworth were exchanging glances again, but soon politely excused themselves back to their own stalls.

“I’m sorry…” Rumpelstiltskin said automatically “I...with the move. We didn’t have to make much more.”

Belle kept her expression blank. “It’s no matter.” She scanned the small stall, plucking two spools from the stand. “These will do.”

“Those?” Baelfire blurted as he put the bread carefully in the basket of other necessities. 

“Bae.” Rumpelstiltskin hushed, glancing from his son to Belle, who had now quirked a brow at them.

Part of him hated the way she looked. So guarded and cold. It was a far cry from the warmth that was in his house that night. He couldn’t help but resent her for the change. Yet somewhere in there was the warmth. Her eyes still twinkled when she thought no one was looking. And perhaps that was enough.

“The deal was that I got first pick of your wares every market day was it not?” Belle said.

“Yes but…” He looked over his thread. He had better spools. Ones that were smoother and had color. “Those?”

“They have character.” She shrugged, looking over them with something akin to fondness in her eye.

“But, for embroidery--”

“Rumpelstiltskin.” Her voice was firm. Suddenly, he hated his full name on her lips. Still, he looked to her. She waved her hand, and the spools and vase disappeared in a cloud of magic. “If I don’t take the spools with the flaws who will?”

It hit him then. Strays. They were all strays. He opened his mouth to speak, but his thoughts were interrupted by a roar that pierced the air. All eyes fell to the sky, a few gasps echoing through the market. Another roar sounded, and a large creature came into view. Rumpelstiltskin stumbled back a step, clutching his staff as Baelfire’s eyes sparkled.

“A dragon!”

Belle blinked, looking at the creature as if it were an afterthought. “Ah. She’s late.”

Baelfire took a step forward, as if to get closer, but Rumpelstiltskin tugged him back, clutching him to his side. The dragon circled once and then dove, landing in the middle of the villiage. The spinner’s hands began to tremble on his staff, his flight instinct kicking in. A dragon was before them. Baelfire was in danger. But his legs wouldn’t move. Belle glanced back to him as the dark creature approached them. He looked to her helplessly, and finally her lips turned up slightly, and he was able to relax, if only for a moment.

The dragon stopped before The Dark Lady, snorting confidently.

“Oh stop being so dramatic, Mal.” Belle said. “You’re scaring my spinner.”

The dragon snorted again, then turned its gaze behind her. Rumpelstiltskin’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his staff, and even Baelfire’s grip tightened on his cloak. Belle cleared her throat, and the dragon turned back to her. In a flurry of what seemed to be crows, the dragon was engulfed and replaced with a woman dressed in black robes with curved horns and a long staff.

“So defensive, Belle.” She said with a grin. “You’re usually more fun.”

“I don’t need my new spinner scared away because you wanted to show off.” Belle said simply, waving her hand as if she was swatting a fly, but Rumpelstiltskin noticed her shoulders hadn’t yet relaxed.

The woman approached them, peering at him from over his stall. “He’s a cute stray. Does he have a name?”

“Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle said when his voice caught on his tongue. “And his son--”

“Baelfire.” The boy blurted, and Belle gave him a gentle smile.

“Ah. Interesting name. I like it.”

Belle’s lips were tight. “Did you bring what you owe, Maleficent?” She asked, suddenly all business.

Maleficent straightened, turning her attention back to Belle. “I did. Is your end ready?”

“Of course, dearie.”

There was a pause, and then a cloud of magic in both women’s hands. When it disappeared Belle was holding a trinket that resembled a dragon claw holding a pearl, and Maleficent a shimmering black cloth. They traded, and only then did Belle’s shoulders relax. She ran her hand over the cloth, the softness of her eyes back in a blink.

“So soft…”

“Woven with dragon’s scale.” The other sorceress said proudly. “The babe will never be cold.”

“Will it be hard to embroider on?”

“But you hate…” Maleficent paused, glancing to Rumpelstiltskin, “No it shouldn’t be.”

“Excellent. Belle chimed, giving the other a proud look. “Well go on give it a shake.”

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at The Dark Lady, but brought the trinket to her ear and shook it. The sound of bells sounded, washing over them. Rumpelstiltskin felt Baelfire relax instantly.

“Bells! Get it?” The Dark Lady giggled. “The tone changes with moods. Yours will always find comfort in the rattle.”

This brought a genuine smile to the dragon sorcerer’s lips. “Thank you, Belle.”

“You as well.”

Maleficent gave her a bow, and turned to go, but was then turning back to her “Oh! I almost forgot. I found a pendant enchanted by gypsies. It predicts what your babe will be.”

Belle exchanged a glance with Rumpelstiltskin, and he only had a moment to catch the softness in her eyes before she slipped her mask of indifferent emotion back on. She shook her head “I’d like it to be a surprise, I think.”

“Very well.” Maleficent said. “I shall take my leave then.”

“Wait!”

Baelfire broke away from Rumpelstiltskin, ignoring his father’s protests as he approached the dragon sorcerer.

“Bae…” Rumpelstiltskin pleaded, looking helplessly to Belle. “I’m sorry he’s...he’s just a boy.”

Maleficent looked at the boy skeptically, and the spinner tried desperately not to drop to his knees and beg the sorceress to have mercy. Instead he held tight to his staff, trying to stay the shaking, trying to take comfort in the fact that Belle’s shoulders had gone rigin again.

“Yes, child?” Maleficent finally asked with an edge of impatience.

“Will your baby be a dragon?”

There was a pause, and then Belle was laughing. Sincerely laughing. Maleficent shot her a warning look.

“No. I’m having a girl.”

Baelfire paused, his face falling as he turned to the stall. “We don’t have any pink…Will a pale red do?”

The dragon sorceress seemed surprised at this, but then smiled. “That would be fine.”

The boy perked up, turning back to the stall, picking a spool of pale red thread and offering it to her.

“Congratulations Lady Maleficent.” He said, and Rumpelstiltskin exhaled his breath only when the sorceress took the thread.

“Thank you.” Maleficent said, and gave Belle a knowing look. “May your child be as adorable as the spinner’s, Belle.”

Belle only nodded, her posture stiff and face steely. Baelfire stepped back to his father, and within two steps the dragon sorceress had transformed and taken off once again. For a moment the villiage was still before activity picked back up and market day resumed.

“Milady…” Rumpelstiltskin offered, but Belle held up her hand to silence him.

“Happy market day.” She said, her tone flat, clutching the blanket to her chest. “I wish you well, spinner. See you next month.”

And then, in a plume of blue smoke she was gone as quickly as she had appeared, and Rumpelstiltskin was left feeling as if he’d done something wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle spends time with Baelfire, who finds The Dark Lady odder and odder. Belle is still in denial, but Rumpelstiltskin is planning on courting someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Holy crap it’s an actual chapter y’all! This has been LONG overdue and I apologize. For those of you that follow my tags in my TMI Tuesdays, much of this chapter will be familiar, but I added a bit as well. Another chapter will come soon! And as always, send in as many prompts as you like! As you can see, I use ALL OF THEM! ))

“I’ve never had my own room before.” Bae said as he brushed his horse. Phillipe brayed in response, shaking her head. “And Papa’s happy. He’s even dying thread again! And the field for the sheep is so big…”

Backfire continued on, babbling about all the good things this move brought them, as if trying to convince himself that it was for the better. He didn’t notice the figure step into the stables.

“Don’t mind me.” She said when Phillipe went stiff and Baelfire turned to look at her. “I’m only checking on Diaval.”

The boy watched as she walked over to a black stallion. The animal was large, larger than Phillipe or any other horse he’d seen. Still, the beast approached Belle with ease, whinnying happily at the attention he was getting.

She looked over to Baelfire, who was eyeing her curiously. She quieted an eyebrow at him.  
“What is it? I’m not showing yet am I?”

Bae shook his head. “No it’s just…” He glanced to the stallion nervously, as if he were scared the horse would cast a spell on him or bite off a limb.

Belle laughed. “He spooks you?” Baelfire nodded. “He’s only restless. I haven’t been able to ride him as often as I used to.”

“He’s so big…”

“He was a crow when I met him. He was cursed to take the form of a horse by his previous mistress. I think he much prefers this form though.” The horse snorted, and Baelfire laughed.

“Birds don’t like to be caged though.” Baelfire said, shifting closer to them.

“Indeed they don’t.” Belle agreed, patting Diaval as if to apologize.

“You can’t break the curse?”

“Breaking curses comes with a price, and if the one who created the curse is still alive, then the cost is all the more high.”

“But what about a kiss?”

Belle laughed. “Some curses are more complicated than others, my boy.”

Baelfire quieted an eyebrow at her tone and the way the horse seemed to nuzzle her arm in understanding. She seemed to understand about curses, and he’d heard that she’d been cursed from Mrs. Pitts. Could it be something even a kiss couldn’t break? Did a love’s kiss not break curses after all.

He didn’t have time to ask because Belle’s face steeled as she let out a high giggle. “Do you want to pet him?”

“I…” Bae looked to the large horse uncertainly.

“He won’t bite.”

The horse nodded, and the boy took a shaky step forward, reaching out a shaky hand. “I’m Baelfire. Nice to meet you, Diaval.”

The horse whinnied happily as Bae patted his muzzle, and Belle smiled, rubbing her still-flat tummy.

~

“Ruby!” Belle called.

The Dark Lady’s maid appeared in an instant, practically sauntering into the Great Hall. Her mistress was in her usual place on her settee by the fire, but rather than staring into the flames or having her nose in a book or complaining about the tea Belle had her face buried in one of her hands. A few books were layed absently beside her, all carefully placed so that none of the pages were damaged, but uneven enough to have been cast aside with some frustration. Ah. That was it.

Ruby smirked, biting her tongue to stifle a laugh. “Yes milady?”

Belle practically shoved a pouch of coins at her. “Go to the town’s book store and get me a new book.”

“What kind of book?” Ruby asked innocently.

“A book. You know what kind.”

The Dark Lady’s voice was a growl, but Ruby paid it no heed. “Hmmm…well I think he just got a new shipment of stories from Agrabah in. Or perhaps you’d like some Camelot tales? They’re excellent history books, really.”

Belle gave her a glare. “You know I don’t want any sort of history books.”

“Maybe you should go to the store yourself.” Ruby said, taking the coin pouch. “I’m sure you’d have an easier time finding what you want.”

“I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“Because The Dark Lady can’t be seen buying a bodice ripper!” Belle snapped. “Now are you going to get my book or not?”

“Of course, milady. Shall I bring anything else back? Herbs, oils, soap, tea, a spinner?”

Ruby snickered, but Belle was clearly not amused. “Ruby I am hormonal and moody there’s no guarantee I won’t turn you into a slug.”

“Very sorry, Lady Belle. One scanty bodice ripper coming up.”

“Thank you.”

Ruby didn’t laugh until she was out of the castle gates, and as she made her way to the town she could only hope one of the books starred a leading man whose name began with an R. Surely that would give Belle a hint. Honestly, it better had. The next step was conspiring with the whole town to get them together.

~

“The Dark Lady does not get jealous.” Belle said simply as she wove the needle and thread through the handkerchief in her lap.

Beside her, Ruby snorted. Normally, mentioning anything about her new spinner and courting a woman was met with glares and curt words. Belle had said over and over that who he chose to court was his business, but given the mask she always slipped on after mentioning that fact, Ruby knew there was more to it.

“Of course not.” The handmaiden finally said, pouring Belle a glass of tea. “I simply thought, given the way you were glaring at the poor woman giggling at him today…”

“She was making a fool of herself.” Belle said. “Honestly, what does a cobbler’s widow need to know about sheep?”

“And the way you interrupted the conversation when she began to lean closer…”

“I needed my thread.” Belle insisted, her tone a finality.

“It just perhaps seems like maybe you don’t approve of someone wooing your spinner.”

“He’s not my damn spinner.”

Ruby huffed. “No. He’s only the father of your child.”

The Dark Lady made a noise as the needle found her finger, a perplexed look crossing her face for a moment before the pain faded and she moved on.

“That will be all, Ruby.”

“Belle…”

“Ruby. I said that will be all.”

“Fine.” Ruby huffed, setting the teapot down on the tray so hard it clanked and knocked a muffin to the floor.

Her footsteps faded, and only when the echo silenced did Belle let out a shaky breath. It took her a moment to regain her wits, and age wiped away the tears that had formed. She needed to get a hold of herself. The Dark Lady did not cry at all, let alone because of tedious hormones.  
She preferred the morning sickness to this.

She turned her attention back to the needle and thread, her fingers tingling with the want to use magic, but she willed it back. Magic would simply be too easy. Besides, she needed something new to do. Something she could do with her hands besides read. Something to make her forget instead of remind her what she couldn’t have.

When Belle finished her embroidery, she couldn’t help but smile, holding it up to admire her work.

“This is horrible.”

Belle frowned at Granny, who had entered with the evening lunch instead of Ruby. Perhaps her handmaiden was more upset with her than she thought.

“It’s fine.” The Dark Lady said with a shrug, handing it to the older woman.

“It’s a bit uneven.” Granny said as she ran her fingers over the thread on the handkerchief. “And the letter is a bit hard to tell. Is it a B or an R?”

“It’s…a B of course.” Belle said, glaring at Granny when her brow raised. She snatched away the cloth. “I did my best!”

“You’ll have to do much better to match someone who embroiders for a hobby.”

Belle fumed for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening, and Baelfire coming into the room.

“Lady Belle I finished caring for Phillipe for the day.”

“Here, Baelfire.” Belle said, standing to practically shove the cloth at him. “It’s a gift.”

The boy examined the cloth. “For Papa?”

“Of…course not…! It’s for you.”

“Why is there an R on it then?”

Belle huffed, and in a puff of smoke she’d disappeared, hoping that no one caught the blush on her cheeks. The boy blinked at where Belle had once been standing, turning helplessly to Granny.

“She doesn’t like me does she?”

Granny chuckled, stepping forward to ruffle the boy’s unruly curls. “It’s quite the opposite.”

Baelfire raised a brow at the older woman, obviously not believing her. “She’s cold. And prickly. But sometimes she’s…”

“Not?” Granny supplied. Baelfire nodded. “Magic affects us in odd ways, my boy. And it affects Lady Belle probably in the oddest way.”

“So how do I know that she likes me?”

“I imagine she’s paid you a visit in the stables a time or two? Looking for odd excuses to simply come by?” Once again, the boy nodded. “And last market day, she did tarry around your stall a while.”

“She wanted the right shade of yellow.” Baelfire said, looking down at the hankerchief still in his hand, a navy piece of silk with yellow thread. The boy frowned. “Why seem one way when she’s really another?”

Granny sighed. “Appearances, sometimes, are a necessary front. The Dark Lady sometimes has to be more dignified than happy.”

Baelfire shook his head, still not quite understanding. He supposed it was a grown-up thing. That he would later, when he was over. For now, all he knew that his chore was done, and that his stomach was rumbling, and that the next day they were to clean.

~

“Bae?”

The boy’s head popped into his room. Bae wasn’t sure why they were cleaning. They never had any visitors, though he suppose Mrs. Potts did stop in sometimes to bring the good vegetable soup for dinner. And Mr. Coggsworth had given them a clock. And Lumierre came sometimes to make sure the place was lit well enough. Papa was cleaning his room, and Bae’s stomach suddenly lurched as he saw what he was holding. The silk hankerchief Belle had given him days ago was a tad worse for wear, showing a little wear and dirt in places. Baelfire didn’t know why he didn’t like that his father had found it, but he did.

“Yes Papa?”

“What is this?” His father asked, obviously confused. The silk was far too fine and smooth to be anything they had brought from home.

“It’s mine.” The boy said quickly.

“I see.” Rumpelstiltskin said, looking over the craftsmanship of the silk and the embroidery itself. He smiled, chuckling. “Well this was an excellent start.”

Bae tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“The thread is ours.” Rumpelstiltskin explained. “But the craftsmanship is a tad sloppy. It’s a very good first start, my boy. Is Granny teaching you to embroider?”

He wasn’t quite sure why he knew he needed to lie, but numbly, Baelfire nodded, guilt mixing with the confusion of the situation. Belle had claimed she embroidered all the time, hadn’t she? How was she merely a beginner? Couldn’t she had used magic to make it look better?

His father handed him the hankerchief, clapping him on the shoulder as he limped away and into the kitchen. Baelfire blinked, looking again at the hankerchief. He frowned, guilt that he didn’t exactly understand running through him. But this was special. He could feel it. This was something between him and Belle. Something he needed to figure out and not worry Papa over.

 

“Bae?”

His father’s voice cut through his haze of thoughts, and he settled by the fireplace to warm himself, taking a small knife and the piece of wood he’d been whittling away at for the past few nights. This would at least help steady his mind.

“Yes, Papa?”

“Do you…How would you like having a sibling?”

Baelfire shrugged, turning to take his spot at his father’s side as they began washing the few dishes they had. “I wouldn’t mind. I haven’t thought about that. Why?”

“Nothing.” Rumpelstiltskin said  
.  
Baelfire’s brows raised, recognition flashing behind his eye. The cobbler’s widow had lingered and giggled and fidgeted with her fingers that week at market. And she hasn’t the only one that did that around Papa. “Are you gonna court someone?”

Rumpelstiltskin paused. Courting. Belle still had quite a few months before the babe came. Could he court her? The mere thought of courting The Dark Lady made his heart race with what he hoped wasn’t fear. But oh it was a scary thought.

“Would that be bad?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“No!” Baelfire said, grinning. “Papa you’ll have someone then! We’ll be a family.”  
“A family. I suppose. What are you working on there?”

“It’s a sheep!” Bae said proudly, holding the vaguely rounded block to his papa for him to see. “It’s gonna be a present for Belle’s baby.”

“Why?”

The boy paused. “I dunno.” Bae said as if he was just now considering it. “I wanna do something nice for them. I have something to Maleficent’s baby.”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. Whether he knew it or not, Baelfire was a natural big brother. He was at least glad of that. Something for Belle’s baby, though. His child. A gift was the least he could do.

~

 

“What are you doing here?”

The man before her gasped, holding his top hat over his heart, pouting at her. As entertaining as Jefferson usually was, Belle found herself tired.

“My dear beauty. You’ve never objected to my visits before.” He took her hand, kissing her knuckles. “You’re practically glowing. What’s your secret?”

“Pregnancy.” Jefferson’s eyes widened, making Belle giggle. “You haven’t heard, Dearie? I was sure it’d be all over the realms by now.”

“Ah but I haven’t been in this realm have I?”

In a moment, Jefferson was laughing, and Belle found herself off the ground, being swung around in a tight embrace. She laughed, a genuine musical laugh that chimed through the whole Great Hall and made the Dark Castle a little lighter. So wrapped up was Belle in Jefferson’s chatting (“My Grace will adore a new playmate! It’ll be like she has an adopted sibling! She always wanted one. Have you thought of names? I’ve always been fond of Alice for a girl but I’m not sure about you. Ahh I’ll have to bring you foods from all over to satisfy your cravings! Yes this will be an experience! I remember when my Priscilla was with Grace…”) that she didn’t quite catch the twinge of magic telling her someone had entered the ground.

“Jeff put me down.” Belle said, unable to help the smile on her face.

A small knock came on the doors, and they opened immediately, the castle having apparently deemed the visitor worthy enough to simply come and go as they pleased. It was the tapping of the wood of a walking stick against the floor of the hall that gave Belle pause.

Her head snapped over to Rumpelstiltskin standing on the other side of the hall, nothing but the long table between them. His gaze met Belle’s, looking rather defeated as he looked between her and the hatter.

It only then occurred to her how it looked, Jefferson standing so close, his hands on her waist from the hug, her laugh still ringing through the hall. Her mind fell back to their first night when he spoke of the rumors that she kept lovers. The rumors that still circulated even now. When his eyes flickered back to her, they held no emotion, and Belle knew all-too-well that was so much worse.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward only slightly, placing a bundle of knitted wool on the table before turning to walk away.

“Rumple…” Belle called, breaking away from Jefferson to step after him. But somehow the spinner was faster than normal, and the doors were closing before she even stepped past the table.

“Ah.” Jefferson said, clearing his throat. “I suppose that answered my next question…”

The Dark Lady swallowed, pushing away the tedious lump in her throat. He was hurting, she knew, and that knowledge was enough to set the emotions brought about by the forming bump in her belly on end. Her gaze fell to the bundle of knitting, and she picked it up to find it soft. Not as soft as the blanket Mal gave her, but somehow…more. There were eyelets there through the knitting, and woven through them was a golden ribbon.

“Belle?”

The Dark Lady blinked, coming back to herself. She turned the blanket over in her hand again, bringing it to hold against her chest. This explained why he hadn’t had much thread to sell this market. If he was spending his time on this he couldn’t very well spin.

“I believe I need a nap, Jefferson.” She said, all-too-happy that her voice didn’t crack. “Make yourself at home while I rest. I’ll be with you again later tonight.”

“As you wish.” Jefferson said, giving her a simple bow before donning his top hat and strolling towards the door.

Belle had already magicked herself to who-knew-where. Jefferson grinned to himself. He’d had every intention to make himself at home. A walk to the village would make for the perfect opportunity to scout out a position for a home he intended to bargain for, and if he happened to run into a spinner on the way…Well, he’d see how that played out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hatter plots, Belle wrestles with emotions, and The Pirates return to The Frontlands.

“Is anyone home, da?”

“I’m not sure, Gracie. Hello?”

It was Baelfire that appeared first, his father trailing behind at a slower pace. Each of them carried a bundle filled with freshly-shorn wool. The man in their doorway was an odd sight. His clothes were outlandish, and his hat was unlike anything Baelfire had seen before.

“Hello.” Baelfire said politely, setting his bundle down. “Can we help you?”

Jefferson grinned, giving them a bow and removing his hat. “My name is Jefferson. I’m new to this villiage. This is my daughter, Grace.”

“Baelfire. And this is my father, Rumpelstiltskin. We spin.”

The spinner was silent as he merely nodded to Jefferson, his posture tense but his expression unreadable. For a moment, the air was tense, but then Grace caught sight of the wool.

“You have sheep?” She said with a wide smile. “I’ve never seen a sheep up close before!”  
Baelfire turned to his father, a look of hope in his eyes. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. “Go on.”

With a grin, Baelfire and Grace were off, running around the house to where the sheep were kept, their laughter carrying through the air. Jefferson smiled as he watched his daughter disappear with the boy, his expression falling when he turned back to Rumpelstiltskin.

“I’m to be Belle’s new hatter. I wanted to discuss the possibility of getting some thread from you.”

“Is that all?”

A smile quirked at Jefferson’s lip. “No. I think you might have gotten the wrong idea yesterday.” Rumpelstiltskin didn’t speak, but his eyes softened. “Belle and I have been friends for quite some time. I knew her before she was…dark.”

The spinner blinked. “So, she wasn’t always…?”

“No.” Jefferson said. “But that’s why she’s so at-ease with me. Why she can laugh. There’s…nothing going on. Ever.”

Rumpelstiltskin turned away, pretending to inspect the wool. “I don’t see why that would matter to me.”

Jefferson chuckled, shaking his head. The two were so alike, yet so different. “Well, if it does. Maybe you should let her know.”

The difference in his demeanor was astounding. The Spinner hunched slightly, looking utterly defeated. There was an odd helpless but earnest air about him. Jefferson could see why Belle had chosen him. “I have no idea where to start.”

“Well.” Jefferson said, twirling his top hat in his hands. Rumpelstiltskin could see where The Dark Lady had gotten her habit for flourishes. “It’s a good thing you have me.”

~

Belle was rather reluctant to start the day. She’d have to face Jefferson. After all, she couldn’t keep dodging him forever if they had to arrange for a house for him. The thought of having him so close was almost worth turning him away. He meant well, but he had an odd madness about him that rivaled even hers. And then there was his boundless energy.

The sun had only just risen, and Belle’s mind was far too full with things. Magic tingled behind her fingers, and she was adorned in a simple blue dress. It didn’t look like anything The Dark Lady was supposed to wear. But it was the most comfortable dress she owned, and she fancied comfort today. The sight of Rumpelstiltskin’s defeated face still echoed behind her eyes, making her gut churn and bile rise in her throat. Why did she care that he was disappointed or hurt due to a misunderstanding? She simply had to accept that she didn’t need to.

She needed to clear her mind. Embroidery seemed too tedious. Perhaps a ride. She hadn’t been riding since her pregnancy. And Diaval was restless. As she slipped out to the stables, however, she was met with Baelfire, and she was suddenly faltering.

“Should you be in here?” Baelfire asked, tilting his head curiously at her.

“I’m fine.” Belle said, running a hand across her belly as she watched Bae tend to Philipe. The horse was happy to see the boy, sniffing his shirt for the carrots he usually brought. “You finished your chores this early?”

“Papa let me go. He said he wanted to work in his own today.” He glanced to Belle. The Dark Lady’s mouth was in a tight line. “He’s fine though. Just tired I think. He doesn’t like it when I see him tired.”

“I see.” Belle said with a nod, knowing the reason he was tired. He probably didn’t sleep very well last night either. Guilt that had no business being there ran through her chest before she forced it down.

A pause passed between them, only the sound of the horses and Baelfire’s brushing between them. The boy glanced every now and then to Belle. She’d sat in one of the chairs, her eyes far away. She looked tired too.

Had she come in here for peace? Or comfort? Companionship? Granny’s words echoed in Baelfire’s mind. Excuses to find herself in the stables...

“You’re not…dark.” Bae finally blurted.

Belle blinked “Hm?”

“You’re The Dark Lady but you don’t…I dunno. You’re not like the stories.”

“Stories are just that. Stories.”

“Are you as dark as the stories say?”

Belle’s gaze found his, and the boy couldn’t read it. For some reason, though, that fact made him uneasy.

“Darker.” Belle said finally. “You don’t put an end to an Ogres War and make the deals I do without being much darker.”

“Someone didn’t think so.”

Belle raised a brow at him. “What do you mean?”

Baelfire turned, gesturing to her forming baby bump. “Someone must have thought you were…not. Not as dark as people say.”

Belle’s features softened. She recalled the fear in Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes at first but then there was such tenderness. As if he actually WANTED to please her. And he had. She had thought it was because he hadn’t had anyone in so long. But then he’d appeared weeks later. He could have been seeking shelter. Or it could have been something else. Something Belle flinched at the thought of.

“Can I…can I feel?”

Belle blinked. Baelfire had taken a step closer, looking curious. She smiled. “They’re not moving yet. I’m only three moons in. They’re barely a bump.”

“That’s okay.”

Belle paused, but eventually nodded. She once recalled being told that once pregnant, people would want to touch a growing belly at all times. So far, only Granny had when giving her check-ups. But she was The Dark Lady. This boy was no doubt the first to work up the courage to ask. Baelfire stretched a hand out, running it over her belly. A pang of guilt shot through Belle again. This was his sibling. And she should never have allowed Rumpelstiltskin to remain here.

“Whose the father?”

The ebony horse beside her snorted, and Belle gave him a glare. “A friend.” She said simply. That was safe. Baelfire wouldn’t question that. “A friend who I haven’t seen since. It was a deal we made. The babe was my end.”

“So he doesn’t live in the Village?” Baelfire asked, raising a brow. The image of the odd man with the hat came to mind. “He’s not in the village at all?”

“No.” Belle said as Baelfire’s hand moved, his eyes full of wonder. “No he doesn’t.”

~ One Month Later ~

“You’re talking about facing The Dark Lady, love.” Hook said as Milah stepped off of the gangplank and onto the dock of The Frontlands. “She steals babes. Obliterates armies in a single thought. She can sense a mere flea coming into her land before it hits the ground.”

“And she’s stolen my son.” Milah said stubbornly. “She broke our deal.”

“It wasn’t a deal.” Hook mumbled. He adored Milah, but this wasn’t something he was very fond of. “You only want your son, Milah. It won’t be hard to take him from the spinner.”

“No. He’s probably already ran. Besides, given her…condition, she’s no doubt keeping an eye on him.”

“So he’s under her protection because she’s with his child. Why don’t we wait until she carries to term and then take Baelfire when she’s vulnerable?”

Milah didn’t say anything, a small smile quirking at her lips. Hook tilted his head at her, “Love?”

“She’s carrying his child.” Milah said.

“Yes we’ve established that.”

“It’s simple, then.”

“Oh is it?”

“Yes.” Milah was grinning now, and had that familiar gleam in her eye. That gleam that Hook loved oh so much. It meant she had a plan. Meant she’d get what she wanted. “We simply have to get back home, and then track down a certain witch doctor…”

~

Rainy days were the worst for his father, Baelfire knew. His old wound had never healed properly, and on days with moisture in the air the bones ached. That’s why he’s been busy all day, tending to the flock and making sure they had grazed before the cold rain came and soaked them to the bone. That wasn’t good for humans, so it mustn’t have been good for sheep, he supposed.

Baelfire was so busy with the task of coaxing a lamb into the barn that he hadn’t noticed the sky had already clouded over, or how close the sheep were to the door. By the time the thunder came it was too late. He was spooked, and he barely had time to plaster himself against the door as they ran.

~

“Belle!”

Rumpelstiltskin’s voice was frantic in a way that only meant one thing, and it had Belle appearing before him in an instant. Somehow, from sheet determination she supposed, he’d carried his boy all the way up to them. In the rain no less! She could see the pain contorting on his face, but it was too overcome by worry and fear.

“You should have called me!” Belle snapped, making him flinch back as she took Baelfire from him, something that was a bit of a challenge considering she had developed a bit of a bump now. “Sit on the settee.” He didn’t move. “Go!”

The spinner blinked, scrambling to the plush settee by the fire and stretching his aching leg out. Baelfire whimpered in Belle’s arms, but she only cooed at him, laying him gently on the table, resting his head on a pillow that had appeared.

“Belle…?” He choked.

“Easy, Bae. What happened?”

“Storm. Scared sheep. They rushed me…” The boy hiccuped back a sob, and Belle ran her fingers through his hair.

“Where does it hurt?”

Baelfire lifted his hand, gesturing to his leg. Carefully, The Dark Lady peeled back the leg to reveal a massive bruise of purplish-blue. Rumpelstiltskin whimpered at the sight.

“You must have gotten caught halfway up. And they trampled your ankle and foreleg.” Belle said, and Baelfire nodded. “It’s broken. Badly.”

“The potion!” Rumpelstiltskin choked, making Belle turn to him. “That you made for me…”  
Belle nodded“It will take me time to make another. At least half a day. More if I don’t have all the ingredients…We’ll have to splint the leg, and I can give him something for the pain.”

The spinner shook his head, scrambling through his vest before finally taking out the small bottle. Belle frowned, but sighed. There was no changing his mind.

“This was meant for you. If you wish to have another we’d have to deal for it.”

Deftly, Rumpelstiltskin nodded, holding it out to Belle. “Please. Heal him. Take care of my boy.”

Belle nodded, taking the bottle from him, their fingers brushing in the process. “Always.” She turned to Baelfire, lifting the bottle to his lips “Slowly…”

Baelfire drank the potion slowly, as Belle instructed. He whimpered at first, heat exploding down his throat and tingling down to his broken bone. The magic working quickly, and he looked between she and his father helplessly for a moment before sleep finally took him. With a wave of Belle’s hand, Baelfire was off the table, tucked away soundly on a small bed by the fire. It was only at the sight of his boy’s peaceful face that Rumpelstiltskin relaxed against the back of the settee, suddenly very tired.

“He’ll be sore in the morning. But it’ll be good as new.” Belle said, her expression cool as she stood by him. “Rest now.”

The spinner could only nod before sleep took him as well. The next morning was a clear one, with no sign of the storm of the previous night other than the lingering damp in the air. Baelfire, as Belle promised, was sore. However, as he stood to start the day, he found that, miraculously, he wasn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson finally gets a house. Belle leaves to take care of business.

A thick layer of snow coated the ground. The lake was long frozen over. The only patches of land that were clear of the white were the roads of the town and any fields that were used as farmland. Even the fields for animal grazing were bare. It was the dawn of a new moon. The twelfth of the year.

“Six more moons.” Belle told Diaval as she offered him an apple. The horse snorted, turning away from the fruit. The Dark Lady rolled her eyes, offering the fruit to Phellipe instead. The mare devoured it happily.

Belle frowned, glancing outside. The sun was already high. Baelfire was normally there by now, tending to his horse and chatting away about nothing and everything. And yet, she could sense no trace of movement along the roads. She raised her hand, magic tingling, ready to spirit her away with a thought. She paused, though. She couldn’t simply appear in the village. She never did that before. If she did it would raise suspicion. They would suspect...something.

“Fancy a ride, Diaval?”

The ebony horse’s ears perked immediately, and with a wave of The Dark Lady’s hand, the stallion was saddled and ready for a ride. Granny had once told her simple riding could be fine, but anything faster than a trot would cause her more nausea. If she fell…well she didn't fancy that thought. She was The Dark Lady. She was immortal, but her child certainly want. They were fairly certain. Still, she knew Diaval would never let her fall, though it did feel different sitting atop him with a bump in her belly.

When she arrived in town, she could feel the eyes on her. It wasn't often that she entered town when it wasn't a market day. But it was the first large snowfall of the season. Perhaps if she made an excuse that she was inspecting the roads…No she never did that either. She needed a better excuse.

“Lady Belle!”

Ah. Here it came now.

Belle turned to give Grace a smile. The girl beamed up at her, approaching Diaval with no fear. Jefferson was not far behind her, and Belle ignored the thought that his smile almost looked knowing.

“Jefferson.” Belle greeted. “Have you found a place for your home yet?”

“Perhaps. I might need more time. In the meantime, the residents have been gracious enough to give me room and board. Especially Rumpelstiltskin and his boy.”

Jefferson grinned again, and Belle frowned.

“Lady Belle can put new house be close to Baelfire’s?” Grace asked. “I like his sheep.”

“If that's what you wish, Miss Grace.” Belle said, looking to Jefferson with a glint in her eye. “Perhaps across the road a little ways? In that small nook in the trees just at the edge of the woods?”

The girl’s eyes were sparkling, and Jefferson shook his head, knowing full well what Belle was up to. He could deny his daughter nothing when her eyes sparkled that way. The Dark Lady only smiled, holding her head high. She'd won this round, and Jefferson knew it.

“We’ll have to gather your things so you can move them.” She said simply. “I assume they're still over at my spinner’s?”

Jefferson was grinning again “Your spinner’s?”

“My spinner.” Belle said, her grip tightening on Diaval’s reigns. “Of course. Just like you're my hatter.”

“Of course.” Jefferson said. “Well, my Grace wants a house in the nook of the woods. I suppose I can't argue.”

“Can I ride too?”

“Of course.” Belle turned, carefully sliding off the large stallion. “He shall be your mount.”

Jefferson hesitated, eyeing the horse. “I don't know…”

“She’ll be fine.” Belle soothed. “Diaval is the smoothest ride I have.”

Grace wasn't giving her father the pleading look most girls would, instead more content with patting Diaval and letting the horse sniff her hands. Her love of animals had never been more obvious. Jefferson, Belle supposed, had good reason to be wary of the cursed horse given who his master once was, but she also knew more than anyone a curse changed the person beneath it, and Diaval had certainly changed.

“Alright.” Jefferson finally conceded. “But only to Rumpelstiltskin’s.”

Grace hugged her father tightly, and once Belle had instructed in the way to sit and hold reins properly, the girl was happily trotting ahead of them.

“Your spinner.” Jefferson echoed.

“Hush, Jeff.”

“He's mentioned courting someone.”

Belle’s jaw clenched. “There are many eligible women in my village, as well as men. What about you? Weren't you courting someone as well?”

“Me?”

“Yes. I believe her name was Alice? It's only rumors I've heard.” Her tone shifted, becoming less guarded. Lower and more sincere. “I was pleased to hear it. Truly. After Priscilla…”

“Hush, Belle.”

Softly, she smiled, but didn't press on. “According to the rumors I also keep a harem. Think of it. Me. Having a harem.”

“Many a man would be delighted to be in the service of The Dark Lady.”

Belle snorted, rolling her eyes. “Yes that's why I had to make a deal for a child.”

“Perhaps you just need to make a deal for a harem.”

“Is that a proposition? A house in exchange for being the first in The Dark Harem?”

Jefferson only chuckled, and Belle was happy to have brought a smile back to his face. “Not bloody likely.”

“There!!” Grace’s voice cut through the air. She's brought the horse to a stop and was pointing to a small clearing just at the edge of the woods that surrounded Belle’s land. “That's the perfect spot. Can it have a tea room Miss Belle?”

“Whatever you like, Gracie.” Belle said, using an old nickname. She's forgotten how nice it had been to have Jefferson and his daughter around. “You're certain?”

Grace nodded, and with a wave of The Dark Lady’s hand, magic took its course. Trees bent and wood sprang up, forming walls and a roof and windows. Before long, a new house. Sat before them, looking nothing like any of the others of the village. Not that any of them matched.

“First time I've ever had to replicate one from another land.” Belle said with a quirk of a smile as the magic settled. The house did indeed look out of place with its white walls and wide windows, but the vines already growing in the walls and the bushes in the front held a hint of the place where it now stood. “Will it do?”

Jefferson was already smiling, his eyes wet as he gathered Belle in his arms for a tight hug before plucking Grace right from atop the horse to go inside to explore.

“I suppose it will.” Belle laughed. She turned to go back up the road, allowing Jefferson and his daughter time to themselves. However, she didn't have time to get far when her spinner appeared, limping down the road and peering curiously at the new addition to the village, a cloak wrapped tightly around him to shield himself from the cold.

“Ah.” Rumpelstiltskin said. “I was wondering what the noise of trees snapping was.”

“Yes Jefferson finally made up his mind to settle.” Belle said, pride welling in her chest. “Was about time. I was afraid he'd never plant roots anywhere.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, eyes studying the house. “It's...different.”

His tone immediately put Belle on-edge. She couldn't tell if it held jealousy or disappointment or both of them. In terms of size, all the houses in her village were the same. However, she'd never given any thought of the look of them. She's always tried to replicate whatever previous home her residents had before. After all, if they were living there before they must like it enough, right? Why change what worked? Assuming it did work.

“Shall I change your house to match it? Perhaps add another room?”

“No! No there's no need, milady.” Rumpelstiltskin said quickly.

“It's not a question of need.”

“My house is fine.” He insisted. “It's...home.”

“Is it?”

His gaze met hers and she realized immediately the question was loaded. On the surface, it was a simple question of comfort. If he were uncomfortable, changes could be made. But they both knew it ran deeper than that. His eyes fell to the bump of her belly that her dress did little to conceal before flashing back up to her.

“Yes.”

Belle nodded, smiling softly. She turned to continue down the road, masking the destination of her castle as an excuse to continue walking with him. “I didn't see Baelfire today. I trust he is still well?”

“He's...fine.”

“That doesn't sound convincing.”

“It's simply the day, milady.”

Diaval snorted as they came to a stop before the spinner’s house. Belle frowned, looking to the sky. It was clear. There were no clouds. It was even somewhat nice if you wore a warm coat. She could see no faults. “The day?”

“It's...He had a friend, back in the Frontlands. A girl, Morraine. One of his only companions.” Rumpelstiltskin explained. “Today is her fourteenth birthday.”

His tone dropped, as if it were a time for mourning. Belle couldn't think of why. Fourteen was a good age for a girl. They were nearing womanhood if they hadn't already passed the threshold. Marriage plans would start soon. Betrothals were a nuisance she supposed, but rarely the cause for sadness.

“I don't understand.” Belle said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

“She's...At the age of fourteen…” The words were hard for him to get out, and Belle was certain it was only the frown on her face that kept him able to continue. Still, he couldn't, only shaking his head. “They need every able-body for The Ogre’s War.”

The words were like bile in his mouth, recited as if it had been told to him over and over. Belle’s blood turned to ice in her veins. The spinner turned away, sitting on a stool in front of his house meant for spinning when it was warmer. Baelfire would have met the same fate

Rumpelstiltskin blinked at her. “You didn't know?”

Belle shrugged, running a hand over her belly out of habit. “I don't usually concern myself with events of the outside world. My lands are isolated and safe. I don’t often need to leave them unless someone calls upon me.”

His eyes had fallen again to her belly, where her hand was running over her bump. He’d fought in the war, she knew. She’d been called upon to drive Ogres away of course. A castle here, a village there...She was no stranger to war. But the thought of bringing a child into a world that took babes to throw to the slaughter. Well, she just couldn’t let that stand.

“No more of that.”

“Belle?”

The mutter had apparently broken Belle out of her trance. She raised her hand, calling Diaval over.

“I need a name.” She said simply. “The name of the Lord of the Frontlands. Any of the men there in the guard.”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing for you to fret about.” She assured, climbing onto the horse. This time, however, she sat side-saddle as a proper lady should. Her back was straight, her eyes dark. For the first time in a long while, she truly looked like The Dark Lady. “It seems I’ve just grown a bit complacent. I’m going to right a wrong.”

“But the…” He bolted upright, leaning heavily on his walking stick. He looked rather helpless at her, then back to the house where he knew Baelfire had shut himself away. Finally, he sighed. “Hordor.”

“Hordor.” Belle repeated, the name like ash on her tongue.

“Aye. He’s the one that usually comes.”

Belle nodded. “Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin. I won’t be a day.”

“Belle…!” He called before she could urge Diaval on, stumbling forward in the cold snow, a hand falling on her leg. “Be careful.”

A smile quirked at the edge of Belle’s lips. “I’m The Dark Lady, Rumpelstiltskin. Nothing can hurt me.”

“You’re pregnant…” He said, his voice surprisingly firm. At this, Belle smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. “A day. That’s a deal?”

“You want to make a deal for this?”

“You never break a deal.” The spinner said simply, meeting her eyes with such determination it surprised her. “You’re back in no longer than a day and I…”

Belle watched him falter, and she shook her hand “We can call it payment for the blanket.”

“That was…”

“I know.” She said simply, feeling the need to thank him but not being able to say the words. “Do we have a deal?”

He nodded, squeezing her hand hard before letting it go. With a simple click of her tongue, the black horse was off like a bolt, hooves echoing like distant thunder. Within moments, Belle had disappeared on the road, and Rumpelstiltskin turned to go back into his house, desperate to spin or weave or knit or do anything but think about what The Dark Lady could possibly be planning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an end to the Ogres War

The ride to The Frontlands was short with the assistance of magic. It had been a long while since The Dark Lady had traveled that way, but she'd made a deal to get back within a day, and she intended to keep it. Still, the temptation to ride into the kingdom slowly was far too great. The startled gasps and scampering feet at the sight of The Dark Lady made a part of her that had been dormant for the past few months sing.

This was how The Dark Lady should look. Riding at a ladylike side saddle on her dark steed, long cape flowing behind her. Belle did not fancy the tight, form-fitting dresses that hugged her body so. However, it was a shade of blue that was nearly black with the right light. Stunning and intimidating even under her cloak. Giving no question as to who they were dealing with before they ever caught sight of her shimmering skin. When the very guards at the gate took a step back as they spotted her approaching, she had to admit the attire had done its job.

“Hello, dearies.” She said with a smile. One too sickeningly bright. “Which one of you is the one known as Hordor?”

The three guards gave wary looks between each other, though never looked away for long. Belle frowned, raising a hand, pointing a single finger between the three of them.

“I could start guessing.”

“He's inside.” One blurted, the youngest by the looks of it, earning gapes from the two others for daring speak to The Dark Lady. “He didn't...We weren't expecting you my lady. Forgive our--”

Belle raised a hand, and he immediately stopped speaking. A small giggle ran from her. “Well good to know one of you has some sense. You wouldn't be expecting me. This is a surprise visit. Now, if you'd be so kind as to open the gates and tell your lord of my arrival.”

None of them moved at first. But then Belle’s expression fell into an impatient scowl, and they were a flurry of motion.

The Frontlands was little more than a keep and a village but to their credit, no one got in her way as the gates of the keep opened and she trotted inside the front walls. As she dismounted the same younger guard that had spoken up offered to tend to Diaval for her. The steed only snorted at that, but Belle allowed it.

The wide-eyed stares of terror that normally followed an arrival from The Dark Lady were mixed with murmurs of shock at the sight of her three-month bump in her stomach, but Belle could not have been more proud as she waltzed into the main castle. The Lord of the Frontlands was there to greet her immediately, another, more decorated guard.

“My lady.” The Lord sputtered immediately. “I--We weren't expecting a visit. How can we be of service?”

The Dark Lady didn't give the Lord a glance. Her eyes were fixated on the guard at his side. A smile quirked on her lips. She'd found him.

“Hordor, I take it?” The guard’s brows raised, looking shocked. Belle giggled, waving him off. “Well don't look so serious, dearie. Names ARE my trade after all.”

The guard gave her a shaky nod, bowing as he took her outstretched hand to peck a kiss to it. Her stomach roiled at the touch but it was necessary. With the confirmation she needed, she finally turned to the Lord.

“I grow tired of this Ogres War.” She said simply. “I aim to put an end to it. I was told your lands are closest to the front lines.”

“P-put an end to it, my lady?” The Lord sputtered, apparently surprised she would get involved at all.

“Oh my yes.” She said with a grin. “Are you aware of how tiresome it is to constantly be called in the defense of village after village? It's quite tedious.”

“I understand my lady. But how can we be of service?”

Belle giggled. “I need only borrow Hordor to assist me at the front lines. After that, you won’t have your little ogre problem anymore.”

“That's the deal?” Hordor’s voice came warily.

“That's the deal.”

The two men exchanged a wary look, obviously skeptical of any deal. The Dark Lady frowned, then sighed.

“Fine.” She said, turning to leave the keep. “I'll simply find the front lines myself. And the realms will know that The Dark Lady herself was the hero of the Ogres War with no help from any kingdoms. Perhaps I shall go to the Marchlands. I'm sure they'd enjoy some glory.”

“Wait.”

Belle smirked, turning, her eyes completely innocent. Hordor had stepped forward, his Lord looking rather smug behind him.

“It just seemed a bit...uneven a deal, my lady.” Hordor said with a bow. “Truly we meant no offense by our cautiousness.”

Belle hummed. “Perhaps you're simply not looking at the larger picture, Captain. Even small things can hold great power. Besides, you'll be assisting me with a few things when you get to the front lines. After all, with me in my state, some extra help is needed.”

“The front lines are very dangerous.” Hordor agreed, and Belle relished the hint of fear there. “Ogres are not men. They can be very unpredictable.”

“Not to worry, dearie. You have my word no ogre will harm you. Do we have a deal?

The Lord of the Frontlands nodded, and Hordor smiled, “I would be happy to lead you to the front lines my lady. It is but a day’s ride and--”

“No need.” Belle said, lifting a hand. She shouldn't travel like this, but she had a timetable to keep to. “Simply think the place.”

Hordor’s gaze grew confused, but then he blinked, and gave her a nod. She let the magic do the rest.

~

The front line’s air was thick, a blanket of fog covering the ground. The unit had taken shelter in a group of trees, the sun blocked out. The smell of death lingered, fresh and otherwise. Ordered were given out in hushed tones, the sound of the Ogres looming in the distance, an ever-present threat. The soldiers, all manner of men and women from any age, scampered about, readying swords and shields and catapults.

There was a roar in the distance. And then a puff of magic made a few of the younger ones scamper back. Gasps rang out as The Dark Lady appeared, Hordor and a great steed at her side.

Belle frowned, her stomach roiling. She knew this forest. They weren't even a day’s ride from the borders of her lands.

“A battle is being prepared for, my lady.” Hordor said, suddenly looking alarmed. “We should leave.”

The Dark Lady only giggled. “Come now, Hordor do you not trust my word? No ogre will harm you. I have a task for you. That was the deal.”

“Y-yes.”

He was a scared rabbit, and Belle adored it. Beside her, Diaval stirred, sensing the danger. Belle ignored him.

“I need you to find a soldier for me. A girl. Around 14. Morraine I believe her name is.” Belle said, waving her hand flippantly as Hordor paled. “You don't honestly think I chose The Frontlands to aid me without good reason did you? I'm killing two birds with one stone.” Hordor didn't move. Belle’s voice became a growl. “Now.”

He gave a nod, disappearing into the crowd, shouting for the girl. Belle rolled her eyes, turning to look upon the soldiers. They were tired. Battleworn. Many already wrapped in bandages. Yet when they saw her, something akin to hope sparked in their eyes. Belle couldn't help but smile.

A tug at her skirt gave her pause. “Milady?”

Belle turned, her gaze falling upon a girl. The uniform she wore was too big, the sword at her side too long for her. But she was the right age. The same height as Baelfire.

“I-I'm Morraine.”

Belle smiled, kneeling down “Did you know a lad named Baelfire?” The girl nodded. “Can you write, Morraine?”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

“Excellent.” Belle waved her hands. A quill and parchment appeared. Morraine only looked confused. “Write a note to Baelfire for me, if it's not too much trouble. And don't be long I only have so much daylight left.”

A horn sounded. Another roar.

“They're coming.” Someone behind them stuttered. Hordor could still be heard shouting.

Morraine gasped, but Belle only pressed the supplies into her hands before standing up.

“Honestly defies The Dark Lady appears before you and you still feel the need to cower before mere Ogres? Clearly, something is wrong.”

A man stepped forward, the fool. “You wouldn't say that if you knew what we’ve gone through! You can’t--”

Belle only waved her hand and the man made a choking sound. Belle tossed the tongue that had appeared in her hand to the ground. No one else spoke. Rolling thuds rang over the land, the ground shaking slightly. Belle climbed onto Diaval, which was just as well since she wasn’t sure how much longer her legs would keep her upright. She guided him forward to stand in the middle of the clearing. The moment the first of the Ogres broke through the foliage they paused, the entire force halting completely.

“Honestly…” The Dark Lady growled, her hand reaching into a pocket of her cloak to pull out a wavy knife. “I spare one of your own’s life, and this is the thanks I get?”

Understanding flashed behind the lead Ogre’s eyes.

“Never again.”

The blade began to glow as Belle held it out. The light was bright. Too bright. The blue and gold rays encompassed everything, and then it shrank, coming back into the blade before pulsing out with a force so strong trees were heard snapping. When the light cleared and the air stilled, the Ogres were gone, nothing but piles of ash left in their place.

Belle’s chest stuttered, and she felt as if something was squeezing it. Her entire body suddenly ached. For a moment her vision went fuzzy, and she had to gasp to get her bearings back. Something was wrong. She'd never had to pay for magic so. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. They were far too busy cheering. Cheering for her. It was over. She was a hero.

It was a long-awaited feeling that felt horribly bittersweet.

“Well done!” Someone called, and it took Belle a moment to realize it was Hordor. “Well done, soldiers! Head back to camp! Pack up! We’ll be headed home by sundown!”

“My lady?” Morraine’s voice came. Belle’s eyes turned to her. Her small hands held out a bundle of parchment. Belle hoped she didn't notice the tremble in her hands as she took it. “Thank you. Truly.”

“No, dearie. Thank you. Give my regards to your parents.”

The girl nodded, then turned to follow the crowd as they disappeared back into the forest. Hordor was the only one not to follow.

“A deal well made, my lady.” He said with a bow, taking her hand again to bring it to her lips. “If there's ANYTHING I can do, or The Frontlands could do to show our gratitude…”

Belle hummed. “Let me think…” her voice trailed off as she put the dagger back into her cloak, and Hordor suddenly looked uneasy. “Ogres, letter...ah yes I am forgetting something.”

“What is it, my lady?”

Belle leaned down closer to him, doing her best to look alluring. Hordor looked worried, but his lips quirked up in a smirk. Suddenly, Belle’s hand was in his chest, gripping his heart.

“Wha--?”

“I decided long ago that I quote don't like you, dearie.” Belle said simply, pulling his heart from his chest in one swift motion.

“Your word! You said I wouldn't be harmed!”

“I said you wouldn't be harmed by OGRES. I said nothing of myself.”

“Why--?”

“Simple.” Belle said with a smile. “I don't take kindly to child stealers. Especially those who threaten to take my spinner’s son from him.”

Hordor paled, looking to her rounding belly. She saw the moment he understood, and crushed his heart into dust before he could so much as cry out.

His body fell to the ground in a heap, the only casualty of the final battle. Belle wavered, feeling woozy. Her head swam with fatigue, which was fine since that at least kept the nausea at bay.

“Home, Diaval.” She whispered. “Be swift.”

Even with the twang of magic, it wasn't until dusk that they entered The Dark Lands. Belle had recovered enough to correct her appearance, looking fine. Her spinner was sitting by the road at a wheel he’d brought outside, though judging by the basket wool at his side, he hadn't the focus to spin.

“Belle.” He breathed when he saw her, knocking over his stool in his haste to get to her. “You're back.”

“I told you within the day, Rumpelstitskin.” She said, her voice carefully even. She produced the parchment to him. “For Bae.”

Rumpelstiltskin took the parchment deftly. “You found her?”

“I did. And you needn't worry about Hordor anymore.”

Relief washed over him. As if he'd been afraid of the blasted man showing up all along. He took her hand, clutching it almost painfully in his, dropping a kiss to her palm humbly. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Belle said, ignoring how the touch of his lips made his stomach flip. “Now, I'll be retiring. I'll see you on Market Day, Rumple.”

“Yes Belle. Goodnight.”

Belle dismounted Diaval the moment they reached the castle gates, leaving him to his own devices. She knew Granny would kill her in the morning, and she could only hope that her exertion hadn't hurt her child. Magic always came with a price, but she felt as if she was the one paying for it by the way her body ached. She stumbled up the stairs, her bed the only thing on her mind. Her spinner was happy. Her lands were safe. Sleep was all she needed.

She would figure the cause of her own distress in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Baelfire had been silent ever since he’d handed him the piece of parchment Belle had given him. His eyes scanned the page. The writing was hurried but certainly had a purpose. Bae’s eyes were focused, and Rumpelstiltskin worried for a moment if making the initial deal with Belle was such a good idea at all.

“Papa?” Baelfire’s voice finally came as Rumpelstiltskin took the tea pot away from the fire. “How long has The Ogres War been?”

Rumpelstiltskin blinked at his son. That certainly wasn’t the question he expected.

“Years.” He finally said. “It was raging even since before you were born.”

Baelfire seemed to consider this, only nodding. Even though he was quiet, there was no doubting that his son was lighter since the day before, his lips even quirking into a smile.

“Are you alright?” Rumpelstiltskin asked. He didn’t like his son to be so silent, and hoped it wasn’t a bad sign.

Baelfire nodded, a smile spreading on his lips. “I'm glad Morraine is alright. I'll...I'll thank Belle tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Rumpelstiltskin said, glad when his son joined him by the pot of stew he’d been preparing. “Yes me too.”

~

“I ought to skin you alive.” Granny practically growled as she dropped a glass of milk on The Dark Lady’s nightstand.

Belle grumbled, her eyes barely opening. “Honestly, no gratitude for putting an end to the war? Thank you, Belle. You're amazing, Belle.”

“You could have died.”

“No I can't. I'm The Dark Lady.”

“You’re bedridden.”

Belle gave a glare to Granny, sitting up to drink the milk at her bed side. It warmed her body and settled her stomach, which was good considering the roiling she’d felt all morning. Granny was still glaring at her, and Belle sighed.

“I know.”

“Oh do you, now?”

“To be fair, stopping a war wasn’t on your list of things that were off-limits.”

“I figured that was a given.”

Granny sat down beside her on the bed, running a hand over her stomach. Belle swallowed, unable to bear the thought of anything happening to her child. She imagined, had she been a normal woman, she would have locked herself in her library or room for the nine moons. But she was The Dark Lady. There was no safer mother to have.

“They’re fine.” Granny said. “And your stomach?”

“Horrid. I thought we were past this nonsense.”

“It depends on the woman. Or sometimes the father.” Granny paused. “I didn’t think you’d have these problems, being who you are…”

“I shouldn’t. And I shouldn’t be like this after a simple spell.” Belle glared at the sheets, the darkness roaring to life inside of her, warning her against it all. But it felt different. Not as loud. Almost...weaker. She felt weaker. That couldn’t happen. “I need a favor.”

“A favor?”

“I need you to find a certain fairy. At the moment, she and I aren’t on speaking terms.”

~

“Hello Rumpelstiltskin.” Ruby greeted easily as she walked the path back to the castle.

Despite the falling snow, the spinner was outside inspecting his house. She watched as his eyes wandered over his roof and his hands ran over his windows, looking for any sign of draft. She wondered if that was an old habit that hadn't been broken yet.

“Ruby.” He greeted, almost startled to see her.

“Staying warm?” She asked. It was a silly question. All of the houses in The Dark Lands stayed warm.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. “Of course.”

“Good.” She shifted the basket of bread from one arm to another. “I trust you've settled in over the past few months.”

“Yes. We’ve been quite comfortable.”

Ruby nodded, giving him a grin. “There's a rumor that you're planning to court someone. Most of the eligible ladies are all abuzz with whispers of who it could be.”

Of course, she knew exactly who it was. And the way he looked away from her, his eyes sheepish and cheeks pink was all the confirmation she needed. He looked as if he wanted to deny the claim and dismiss them as only rumors, but then his eyes fell to the basket of bread on her arm.

“How's…?”

Ruby’s eyes softened. It was amazing how he cared for her. Belle might have looked for a father of her child who she could forget about shortly after, but Rumpelstiltskin was certainly more than she'd been expecting.

“She's having a bit of a rough day.” Ruby confessed. “She gave me the day off this morning. She doesn't like anyone to see her in rough shape. Not even Granny.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. He certainly understood that.

“I suppose it's to be expected though.”

“My...Baelfire’s mother said her pregnancy was hard as well.”

“Well what she did yesterday didn't help.”

Guilt coiled in his gut. He'd made the deal with her out of fear something happening to her. Out of fear for their child. Surely if she only had a day she would have come back whether her business was finished or not. Instead she'd pushed far too hard.

It was all his fault.

“She went out of the lands and rode fairly hard.”

Ruby blinked at him, tilting her head. “She hasn't told you what she did?”

Rumpelstiltskin’s brows furrowed, and he shook his head. Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes. Of course she hadn't. The world seeing her as a monster for slaying so many things all at once was one thing. She was The Dark Lady. Even as she ended a war whispers would spin it against her. But the likes of her village seeing her as a monster, especially the father of her child, was another.

“Nevermind.” Ruby said.

“She's…” Rumpelstiltskin paused. “Is she okay?”

“She's fine. A bit stubborn. She doesn't like it when we take care of her.”

“I could.” The words slipped out before he could stop them, and Ruby smiled.

“I’m sure you could. I’m just not sure she’s ready to admit that’s what she wants.”

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, but nodded. “If she needs anything…”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.”

Ruby smiled. With a small bow she turned, walking down the road to the castle. Yes. Belle certainly got more than she was expecting with this one. And that certainly wasn’t a bad thing.

~

It was the fourth Market Day in which the Spinner was present and the village was still abuzz. Not that Belle was complaining. She’d already been assured by Baelfire that they’d set aside her order for the month and that had been enough for her. She was not as worn as she had been, though she was sure she didn’t look quite herself given the whispers looming in the groups of gossiping girls that lined the stalls.

It took Belle only a moment to realize they were not, in fact, whispering about her.

Belle stiffened at the word that floated to her ears as she passed a group on the way to Mrs. Pott’s stall. Courting. That’s what had been swarming around the market all day.

She both loved and dreaded that word.

“It’s good to see you out and about, my lady.” Mrs. Potts said with a warm smile as Belle approached her stall. “How are you feeling? We were amiss to not see you last month. Is the little one doing well?”

“We’re fine.” Belle said, running her hand over her stomach. Her bump had gotten larger. Soon she’d have to commission new dresses again.  
“So glad to hear.”

“What’s all this courting nonsense I’ve heard today?” Belle asked as Mrs. Potts handed her a new vase to inspect.

“Oh!” Mrs. Potts gasped, her eyes twinkling. “Well, they’re only rumors, milady, but there’s talk that the new spinner will be courting someone soon.”

The vase very nearly fell from Belle’s hands. Her eyes flickered only a moment to the end of the lane where Rumpelstiltskin sat in his stall. Baelfire was gone, replaced with the cobbler’s widow, who seemed to only be the first in line of many to look over the spinner. Courting. He’d be courting someone. It was fact now. Of course, she’d known that. But hearing it from someone who wasn’t his son made it seem…final.

“Milady?”

“I’m fine.” Belle said, clearing her throats and dropping a few coins absently in the woman’s hands. “Have a good day.”

Mrs. Potts gave her a nod, and Belle turned to make her usual rounds. Head held high. Easily putting on her facade. It was getting harder and harder to manage that these days. She had gone two steps before Jefferson approached her, intercepting whatever thoughts and steps she had been taking to avoid the spinner’s booth entirely.

“What are you thinking, little rabbit?” He asked, steering her to his booth full of hats.

“I’m thinking that making a harem would have been infinitely less complicated.”

~

 

A siren had taken residence in her lake. Belle frowned at the shiver of magic that ran up her spine, almost painful in how cold it was. She knew when everything and anything entered The Dark Lands. It had been the first charm she’d cast over it, running it through the very forests and water of her borders, ensuring she would never be surprised. And now twice an outsider had come and seen fit to threaten them. Perhaps word of her pregnancy was making the foolhardy bold. Whatever the case, the siren must have been very brave or very stupid. And The Dark Lady’s patience was running low.

It was night when Belle exited the castle and waved her hand, spiriting herself to the lakeshore with merely a thought. Her stomach roiled from the transportation, but the anger bubbling within her evened it out.

This was good.

Between her unusual weakness bouts and the line of women making eyes at her spinner that wasn’t her spinner. she needed something to take all of her frustration out on. The melody of singing could already be heard, and it grated against Belle’s ears.

“Show yourself.” She spoke easily, voice rising above the siren’s song.

The water rippled under her voice, a figure dressed in a white gown emerging from the lake. It gave The Dark Lady a simple grin, though did not cease its song. Belle frowned, glaring at it. The creature made her skin crawl. It was in her lands, a threat to her town. It must be dealt away with.

“You’re too late.” The siren said, its voice airy and confident. “He’s already mine.”

“I think you’ll find your song will be quite useless if you’re dead.” Belle said, taking a few steps into the chilling water of the lake. “Your kind know better than to dwell here.”

“And you know better than to show weakness.”

Another chill ran up Belle’s spine as she heard something tumble out of the bushes and hit the ground behind her. As she turned her heart stuttered in her chest. Rumpelstiltskin’s cloak had apparently gotten caught on a branch and fall to the ground as he emerged from the forest. The forest that separated the back of his field from the lake. Belle’s jaw clenched as she watched him deftly struggle to get up for a moment, making no move to help him. Because the creature was right. She knew better than to show weakness.

“How about a deal?” The siren purred, her song still echoing and weaving through the air. “You have so many nice men in your village…Just one? Every few months? Perhaps every year? What’s the life of one man compared to his?”

Belle remained silent. Rumpelstiltskin was up now, his eyes glassy and distant, watching something that wasn’t at all her.

“You’re playing with fire, dearie.” Belle growled.

Whirling around, she grabbed the siren by the neck, hoisting her out of the water. “You had your chance to leave. Now you will suffer.”

The creature only laughed. “Such anger. No. I believe it is you who plays with fire, Dark Lady.”

Effortlessly, the neck of the siren was crushed under Belle’s hand, tearing her skin and breaking its breath. It’s death would be slow as it bled and suffocated. The Dark Lady grinned as her dark magic sparked around her, but she held it back. After all, she was determined to make the creature suffer. With a cry, The Dark Lady tossed the creature back into the lake, its body sinking to the bottom, a warning for all others foolish enough to try something similar.

The song waned, becoming faint. And Belle revelled in the victory.

“Belle…” The Dark Lady’s eyes jerked to the spinner, already waist-deep in the chilling water, eyes searching the darkness helplessly. “I can barely hear you now…”

“I’m here, Rumple.” Belle said, taking the steps to go out further into the lake with him, heedless of the chill in her bones. He wasn’t stopping. “Rumpelstiltskin I’m here.”

She grabbed hold of his arm, but he only tried to pull it away from her. “You were just there in the water…I can’t swim well but I’ll come there if that’s what you want.”

She was in front of him now, searching his eyes as the song of the siren faded with the creature’s life. “Rumple stop. You must. It’s a trick.”

“I’ll follow…Keep calling to me.” He shivered slightly as his chest hit the water, not even using his walking stick anymore. “I’ll follow wherever you are. I’ll come back” He wasn’t going back no matter how she pushed him, desperately trying to get him away from harm, her voice falling on deaf ears. His hands were shaking. He’d freeze before anything. “I’ll always come back to yo–”

His words were cut off abruptly as Belle stopped pushing and instead did the only other thing that came to mind. The only other thing she knew would break the Siren’s Curse over a man. She pulled him to her, hard, their forms colliding together in the water. His lips were frigid against hers, but responded effortlessly. Her hands snaked around his waist, holding him tightly against her. She was surprised when his arms found their way around her as well, holding onto her tightly. So tightly it almost hurt.

Oh but it was awful how right all of it felt. How his very tough lit a fire under her skin. Something primal inside of her roared to life, demanding, pleading for more. The saner part of her struggled to keep her hands firmly gripping his shirt.

“Belle…” He whispered, his voice an odd mix of relief and something Belle simply could not name.

“Shhh…” She cooed, shivering as the song died and silence consumed the night. “Let’s get you warmed up.”

“You called me.”

“It was a siren. They take the form of anyone you...well anyone you find attractive.”

“It sounded like your voice…”

“I know.”

Her hand trembled as she waved it, bringing them to The Great Hall in a wisp of smoke. The roaring fire already felt as if it was thawing her, and she found herself leaning against her spinner. Not that he seemed to mind.

“Good dream…” He murmured, leaning down to capture her lips in another kiss in the cloudiness of his mind.

It was sweet, impossibly sweet, until her tears made it salty. The siren had taken her form, and it was the effects of the siren song still that had him in this state.

“I’m glad.” She whispered, the smile bittersweet on her lips. It was torture to pull away from him, and she hated how it was. “You’re only to have good dreams like this from now on.”

“I should stay.”

“No, I’m getting you home.”

His body faltered, and suddenly she found it was she who was supporting his weight. Something akin to a groan left him as his forehead pressed to her shoulder.

“Should stay.”

Belle frowned. “Why?”

“Want to...Take care of you.”

Instantly, a cloud of smoke engulfed Rumpelstiltskin, taking him away. He’d wake up in his bed and think all of the night was what he originally thought: a dream. Belle pressed a hand over her mouth, fighting back the odd onslaught of tears that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Damn hormones…” Belle muttered to herself, taking a few deep breaths and eventually pulling herself together.

The darkness inside of her stirred, raging against her moment of weakness. She was The Dark Lady. The Dark Lady did not kiss. Did not cry. The Dark Lady took. The Dark Lady killed. Tonight with the siren had worked off as many frustrations as it brought about. And one thing was certain.

She was, indeed, playing with fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Deep in the forest near the Frontlands there was a hut. Milah smiled as she lay her eyes on it. Before, it had filled her with dread to see. It gave the hope of saving her son all those years ago, but she was also not so naive to know that there was no way they would be able to pay the price the man asked.

Now, things were different.

“Doesn’t look like much.” Hook said from behind her, tilting his head at the hut. “You sure this is the place?”

“It is.” Milah said firmly, approaching the rough wooden door.

Her knuckles were about to rap at the wood before a feminine laugh pierced the air. It had her whirling around and Hook placing a hand on his sword. Another figure had approached the hut with them, a tall raven-haired woman dressed in deep red and a high collar.

“It seems we both had similar ideas.” The woman said, her eyes scanning over Milah and Hook. “Though I’m not sure if you’re thinking big enough.”

“And who are you?” Hook’s voice deadpanned.

“Cora Mills.” The woman said, her eyes drifting to Milah. “And I believe we both want the same thing.”

Milah tilted her head, appraising the woman before her. She’d been around enough magic to recognize when someone was using it, though she couldn’t quite tell if the woman before her was one of darkness or light. She smiled well enough but it never quite reached her empty eyes.

“And what is it we both want?”

“Our children.” Cora said. “And revenge on The Dark Lady.”

A grin crept across Milah’s face. Suddenly, this odd lady was looking all the more like an alley. “You’re right. I believe we are after the same thing. Tell me, Miss Mills, how big do you believe we need to think?”

~

“A-and I am loo…looking forward to visi…visiting in the a…au…”

“Autumn.” Belle said helpfully, taking another sip of her tea. “It’s the season when all the farmers harvest their crops and sell them to make sure they’re ready for winter.”

“Oh!” Baelfire nodded, turning back to the letter, the teacake half forgotten on his plate. “She says thank you.”

Despite herself, The Dark Lady smiled. “She’s very welcome of course.”

“Can I use the dove again?”

“As long as I don’t need him.”

“I…” Baelfire paused, looking suddenly helpless. “Can you help me again?”

Belle blinked. She hadn’t expected the boy to ask her again. In all honesty she hadn’t expected him to turn up at her doorstep again with the letter at all. The first time, he asked if he could write his friend Morraine back, responding to the letter Belle had her write when she ended the Ogres war once and for all. She’d lent him her dove and helped him write a response. It had been a grand distraction to how restless she’d been feeling. Still, Mrs. Potts could read and write, as could Lumierre and Cogsworth. And Jefferson too for that matter! Surely one of them must be friends with the spinner family by now? Baelfire could have gone to any of them to share the letter. So why come to her? The boy must be crazy, just like his father.

“I’d be happy to Bae. See to Fillipe and the rest of your chores first, though. It’s getting very cold.”

“Yes m’.” For a moment, Baelfire had turned, ready to scamper off to the stables, leaving Belle again with her tea and book. However, something made him stop short. “Belle?”

Something in his voice had The Dark Lady raising a brow at the boy. “Hm?”

“How long had The Ogres War been going on?”

Belle’s jaw clenched, her expression darkening for a moment, but a moment was enough to send a trickle of fear up Baelfire’s spine as magic sparked around them for a moment. Finally, Belle sighed.

“Since before I became The Dark Lady.”

“Morraine said you ended it.”

“I did.”

“Couldn’t you have done that whevener you liked? I mean, you’re The Dark Lady.”

Belle shrugged. “I suppose. I simply didn’t think about it.”  
“So why now?”

Belle’s brows furrowed. Why indeed. Perhaps it was because the first time she’d tried she’d failed. Perhaps it was because she’d simply grown weary and bored of it all. Or, perhaps she actually felt the need to properly protect...something for once in her life. Either way, she only shook her head at Baelfire’s question.

“I couldn’t tell you.”

The boy didn’t seem satisfied, but he accepted her answer easily enough. He turned once again, though paused at the door of The Great Hall. “Oh!”

“Hm?” Belle hummed, pretending to be engrossed in her book.

“It’s almost Yule.” Baelfire said, his face alight with suck childlike happiness it made Belle’s chest ache. “Papa wanted to know what you wanted. That was another reason I was coming here.”

Belle’s lips quirked into a smile. “He’s sending you to spy on The Dark Lady? The fool.”

“What do you want though? There will be a gift exchange won’t there?”

No. There wouldn’t be. There never was. At least, not one she ever took part of. That day...Well, she never left her castle that day. But something about the way Baelfire’s eyes sparkled when he looked at her made her denial catch in her throat. “A blanket.”

Baelfire quirked an eyebrow. “A blanket?”

“Or just…” She paused, as if not quite sure where the words were coming from. “Something to warm my feet at night.”

With a final nod Baelfire was sprinting out, his mood restored. Belle let out a heavy sigh, sagging in her chair. With a wave of her hand, her tea and book were gone, replaced by her embroidery basket by the fireplace. With a hand stroking her round belly she moved to her settee, losing herself in the crackle and warmth of the flames and the clumsy movements of the needle and thread. She needed something for her hands to do. She needed not to think about the Yule that was coming, nor the way she’d spent the first Yule as truly The Dark Lady all those years ago…

~

Normally, no one would be found alone this day. Not even with the wind howling and snow so deep a small child could get lost under it. However, there was someone alone this day. Not that he wasn’t always alone. But it wasn’t as if that mattered.

“Hello, dearie.”

The apprentice stiffened, his cup of tea nearly slipping from his hands. He turned slowly, his brows furrowing at the sight before him.

The lady was dressed in a deep purple, marking of elaborate flowers embroidered over her sleeves and low-cut neck. The skirt fanned out beneath her in elegant ruffles, giving her the whole look of a rose. She’d be unbearably beautiful save for her glinting gold skin and the dark magic that sparked around her.

“So the rumors are true.” The apprentice said. “There’s a new Dark One.”

“Dark Lady.” Belle corrected, stepping around to stand before him. She sat at his table easily, giggling at the way his eyes widened. “Calm down I’m only here for a social call.”

“I don’t remember calling you.”

“It’s Yule.” Belle pointed out, raising a finger to wag at him. “You could be more hospitable. ‘Tis the season as they say.”

He didn’t move, only leveled a cold look at the lady before him. There was a tense moment of silence between them before she shrugged, her eyes leaving his to inspect his house once again.

“I was curious. I’m told I’m too curious. I don’t believe becoming The Dark Lady has helped.”

The sorcerer’s apprentice tilted his head as she waved her hand, summoning her own tea service as if not to impose on him. Her posture as she sat was perfectly poise and it was obvious from her speech that she was well-read. Not at all like the barbarian Zoso who killed without reason and sought the hat so forcefully.

“You’ll not get what you came for.” The old man said.

The Dark Lady hummed, her spoon clinking against her teacup as she stirred sugar into it, “And what is it you think I’ve come for? The hat? Afraid not, dearie.”

“Why are you here then?”

“I simply want some information.” Belle said, sipping her tea. “You see, I’m afraid I became The Dark Lady for a singular purpose and now with that purpose over I find myself quite bored.” She regarded him over her teacup for a moment. “And I’m afraid you’re the only one that came to mind that might give me a good conversation without running for the hills. Honestly was my predecessor so bad?”

“He was.” The apprentice said. “You don’t seek the hat?”

She rolled her eyes. “A magical hat that captures and accumulates magic? No I think not. Unless it can absorb dark magic from one’s very being and soul and leave them alive?” The sorcerer frowned. “No I suppose not. Either way, no. Such a thing does not interest me. I grew up a lady in a kingdom ravaged by war, Apprentice. I know better than anyone that raw strength amounts to very little.”

The Sorcerer’s Apprentice watched, the air around them tense with the swirling light and dark magic. The Dark Lady was completely at-ease at his humble table, across from him drinking her tea. There was no lie in her voice. No twinge in her magic.

“You’re…different than the others.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“You haven’t given into the darkness.”

She only chuckled. “Oh no, apprentice. I think you’ll find I have quite thoroughly. It’s intoxicating.” She giggled, an odd manic sound. “But still, I’m not here for the hat. I simply want to find a good place to call home. A castle fit for a lady with lands worthy of her subjects.”

“You expect me to point you in the directions of lands you can pilliage?”

“Of course not, dearie. I expect you to make a deal with me…”

~  
“Belle? Belle.”

The Dark Lady blinked, the memory that had came so suddenly slipping away like smoke in the wind. She turned, seeing Ruby had appeared by her side, a tea tray in hand.

“I could teach you how to embroider, you know.” Ruby said as Belle tried and failed the third time to thread her needle. How long had she been at that?

A hankerchief with some kind of sloppy “G” sat in her lap where she’d sat it before losing herself, the thread of one end broken from pulling on it a little too hard in her frustration.  
“It’s so tedious!” Belle complained, huffing and using her magic to thread the needle. “How does anyone do this?”

“It’s supposed to be soothing.” Ruby giggled, sipping the tea she’d poured for herself. “Some women do quite enjoy it.”

“How?”

“Wasn’t it you who said you always need something to do with your hands to focus on…whatever?”

“Forgetting.” Belle muttered to herself, setting the hankerchief aside and sipping her own tea. Ruby had taken her cup first, forcing Belle to use the chipped one she’d brought. Yes, that was the reason she was using it. “And I already have something for that.”

“What?”

“Books!” Belle grinned, the smile genuine, the first Ruby had seen on her lips in a long while. “They help me forget and whisk me away.”

“Can’t you whisk yourself away?”

“It’s different…”

Belle’s voice trailed off, and Ruby smiled. She knew, of course. The Dark Lady was not allowed such luxuries as being able to blend into a crowd. Especially not now that she was expecting. “Well,” Ruby said, pouring herself another cup. “You should probably let me teach you, so that the thread doesn’t pile up.”

“I can manage. I think there’s a book on it in the library.”

“You should probably stop buying thread until you have more proof that you’re using it. He’ll get suspicious if you don’t have embroidery you’re actually doing.”

“I’ll need the thread for the future.”

“You need over two-dozen spools for the future?”

“Of course!” Belle gave Ruby a glare as the other woman laughed. “Alright perhaps I do have enough for my uses…”

For a moment Belle looked to be at a loss. Her eyes drifted down, fixating on the cup in her hand. Ruby could already see her overthinking things, and that only made her laugh again.  
“Don’t worry, Lady Belle.” She said. “You’ll find some other excuse to see your spinner.”

Belle gave her a glare. “He’s not my–”

“You know you really don’t need an excuse. He’s already the father of your child. You could always just–”

“Ruby I believe I’m in the mood for some strawberry tarts. Do fetch them from the kitchen.”

“You don’t have any strawberry tarts there.”

“Yes I do! I bought them last market day.”

“No, you were so distracted by the cobbler’s widow fawning over thread and the multitude of people chatting about courting that you were distracted and got apple instead.”

Belle made a face. She hated apple. Everyone knew she hated apple. How the hell had she allowed herself to get apple?!

“Now I can get you an apple tart…” Ruby said.

“Of course. That’s what I meant.” Belle said, waving her hand. Magic tingled in the air and Ruby laughed again. “Of course, if you happen to run across any strawberry ones in there…”

“I’ll bring them right away.” Ruby said, rising to go into the kitchen. “You know he’s not going to court her. She’s far too pushy for the likes of our spinner.”

Belle blinked. “How do you know?”

“Just a hunch.” Ruby said, giving her a wink. “You know how rumors are.”

“Yes.” Belle nodded, but the hope in her eyes were unmistakable. “Yes of course.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jefferson blinked “A hat? For Yule?”

“That’s what I said.”

“We’re celebrating Yule?”

“There’s no rule saying my villains can’t.” Belle said as she sipped the coffee at Jefferson’s table. “I simply don’t.”

Jefferson frowned at her, though only sipped his coffee as well “I didn’t think you’d want to celebrate it.”

“I don’t, truth be told. But I know there is normally a gift exchange and small festival in the square. And I’ve already been asked what I want and I don’t have anything festive to wear at the gift exchange.”

“Ah. So Baelfire got to you?”

Belle only turned away, her eyes wandering to the window. Snow was falling outside, only adding inches to the white ground. Jefferson emptied his mug in a single gulp, but Belle’s eyes had become distant. She was no longer here but someplace far away. He understood that well enough. A long silence passed, and Jefferson followed her gaze. The once empty street outside was now filled with the few children of the village playing, among them Baelfire and Grace, throwing snowballs and commencing strategies for building with the snow.

“You know…” Jefferson said, reaching over to retrieve her now cold mug from her hand. “No one will blame you for not going.”

“They never do.”

“No one knows why do they?”

“No. I’ve never told anyone the whole story.” Her eyes drifted to him. Jefferson. Her oldest friend. He knew why, or at least what she’d told anyone who asked. “Not even you.”

“That’s fine.” Jefferson said, taking her hand for a moment to squeeze it and offer her a smile. Outside, Rumpelstiltskin appeared, wrapping a scarf protectively around his son’s neck. Belle frowned, deliberately turning her eyes away. Jefferson only squeezed her fingers again. “Maybe you have one you could tell now.”

Belle winced, taking her hand away from him. However, she didn’t protest. Not verbally anyway. The hatter has to wonder if that was due to the tired in her eyes or the fact that she knew he was right.

“I’ll have you a hat befitting you, Dark Lady.” Jefferson finally said, giving her a flourishing bow. “What dress shall I be matching?”

“It’s cranberry, framing gold on the skirt and bodice. The sleeves are trimmed in it as well. Will that description suffice?”

“Indeed.” Jefferson said. “I’m sure they’ll love that you make an appearance, Belle.”

“Yeah…” She sighed. “I hope so.”

~

Years ago...decades or even centuries perhaps, though Belle couldn’t remember exactly from the years blending together. The day, however, she remembered vividly.

Avonlea had nearly fallen. The very ogres that had taken their west keep had came to finish the job. The union that had been planned between she and Gaston that was supposed to save them had done nothing. After all, Ogres were not men. Ogres did not care of the union of kingdoms.

“I told you he wouldn’t come.” Her father, Maurice, bellowed as he paced the grand hall where those brave enough to stay had gathered.

“He might be on his way right now, papa!” Belle said.

“We must evacuate.” Gaston’s firm voice came. “Now.”

“But—!”

“Avonlea has fallen, Belle.” Her father agreed. “We still have time to get our people out and to safety.”

Of course, that was a lie. The ogres were encroaching too quickly. They could run, true, but they’d never get away in time. And so, the castle was a frenzy of energy, maids scrambling this way and that, those who had the most fear abandoning their station. Belle remembered Gaston vaguely calling that he’d fetch her in a moment when she was ushered to her room to gather what little belongings she could. Her box of mementos had been filled long ago. This meant nothing to her.

“Happy Yule…” She muttered to herself, her body feeling as if it was not her own as she sat on her bed. This was it. All hope was lost.

“I’m sure this is quite a disappointment for you, princess…”

Belle jolted to her feet, whirling around to the shadows, where the voice echoed from. A figure in a dark cloak stepped forward, giving her a bow. “I am Zoso. The Dark One.”

Belle frowned. “You’re too late. We’re abandoning Avonlea.”

“I’m aware.” He took another step towards her, tilting his head when she didn’t flinch. “Are you not afraid, princess?”

“Why would I be?” Belle turned away from him, busying her hands with stacking the books on her bedside table in a neat pile on her bed alongside her box of treasures. “My kingdom is doomed, and if you wished me dead I would be.”

He chuckled, a dark gravely sound that put Belle’s teeth on edge. “You’re correct about the latter, but there is still hope for Avonlea.”

“How?!” Belle snapped, anger swelling inside of her instantly. She whirled on the Dark One, her glare icy. Clearly, she was truly a woman with nothing to lose. “Because you’re here?!”

Truly, a desperate soul.

“Yes.” The cloaked figure said. He lifted his hands to remove his hood, revealing that he was nothing but an old man. Belle’s brow furrowed. “I can give you the power to protect your land and people, Princess. In exchange for a simple favor.”

“What favor?”

The Dark One’s lips quirked in something of a relieved smile. “I want you to kill me.”

~

“Belle?”

The Dark Lady blinked, coming back to herself. The book in her lap sat untouched since she’d opened it. She’d retired to her place by the fire, hoping reading would help, but the memories refused to allow her to forget.

She looked up to see Ruby and Granny before her, dressed in festive dresses lined with furs. They looked great despite their worried expressions.

“Is there anything else you need of us tonight?” Ruby asked.

A smile quirked at Belle’s lips as she sat her book aside. “Time to go already?”

“Belle?”

They were surprised when she stood. He couldn’t blame them. She couldn’t remember the last time she didn’t spend Yule inside, cooped up in her library pouring over books desperately trying to keep the memories at bay. Last year she’d read more books than she could count, and the year before that she’d read her favorite so many times she could recite it. She waved her hand and dawned herself in her planned dress, the magic forming it perfectly to her body despite her protruding belly. Ruby’s eyes were wide, and Granny seemed to be trying to decide if this was truly happening. A question formed on their lips, but soon faded the moment Belle ran a hand over her baby bump.

“Shall we go?”

Ruby’s look of concern didn’t waver. “Are you certain?”

“Of course. I’m The Dark Lady.” Belle said, as if trying to convince herself of that fact. “It’s only Yule.”

~

The old man’s gaze was desperate. Helpless. A look she’d seen in eyes of soldiers and citizens alike. Belle’s blood ran cold, her blood turning to ice in her veins. This was The Dark One?

“It’s impossible to kill The Dark One.” Belle said, “And even if it wasn’t…”

“Once again, you’re only half right, princess.” He said, taking a step closer to her. This time, Belle stepped back in retreat. “I’ve lived so long. Lifetimes have passed in agony. If there had been a way to kill myself I would have a thousand times over. But The Dark One cannot take his own life, and no one has the courage to do the deed.”

“And you think I do?”

“I do. Or rather, I think you’re desperate enough to.”

“There is nothing that can kill The Dark One.” Belle said, frowning. “And how will this help my people?”

The Dark One paused for a moment, then reached into his cloak. Belle tilted her head, watching in fascination as he produced from a hidden pocket, a long wavy dagger etched with black markings. The mere sight of it was almost as hypnotic as it was unsettling.

“This is The Dark One’s Dagger.” He explained, pressing it into Belle’s hand, using his long wrinkled fingers to wrap hers around the handle. “It can kill and control the magic. Kill me, and the magic will be under your control. Then…”

“Then I’ll be able to save my land…”

“Indeed, my lady.”

~

The village was lively. Even well before they could see the glow of fires in the distance, flutes and strings could be heard. Voices were next, joining the music in languages and melodies Belle didn’t recognize. The festival was just a much of a miss-matched mess as the buildings of her village. Candles lined the roads and walkways. A large tree was decorated in all manners of ornaments. A feast fit for a royal gala was layed out for all. In the middle a bonfire roared merrily, warming the whole town at once.

Belle had never seen a sight more lovely.

“My lady?” Granny’s voice was quiet and soothing. “You’re crying.”

“Am I?” She lifted her hand to her cheek, quickly wiping away the tears there. “Hormones…”

“Probably.” Ruby agreed, looping her arm through Belle’s. “Did you prepare presents?”

“I...no. I’ll think of something.”

As they neared the town the voices grew quiet. The music slowed before coming to a stop completely. Those closest turned, staring in sudden unease at The Dark Lady’s sudden but unusual appearance. It was Yule. Everyone knew The Dark Lady never ventured out of her castle during Yule, let alone appear at the celebration looking as if she were to join them.

Jefferson was the first to move, emerging from the crowd, holding something behind his back. With a smile he slowly brought a dainty tophat before her. It matched the wine color of her dress and the champagne-gold trim of it.

“Happy Yule, Belle.” He said as he placed it on her head, securing it easily in her hair. “Are you alright?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Her hand instinctively went to her belly, running over the bump for comfort. “Have I missed much?”

“Belle!” Grace’s voice followed another, and Belle suddenly found herself accosted.

“My lady it’s so good to see you doing well!”

“Miss please come sit someone will make you a plate.”

“Our lady is joining us for Yule! Someone play a good dance.”

Mrs. Potts was the one who guided Belle to a spot by the bonfire, but her eyes never left the crowd of people.

“I’m perfectly capable.” Belle muttered as she was all but doted on.

“It’s Yule, ma’cherie!” Lumierre piped, giving her a broad smile. “We must celebrate with you.”

“A plate of food right away!” Coggsworth was rushing away to the veritable feast layed out. “No wine no wine! Find something else for her.”

“Indulge them, dear.” Mrs. Potts said as she stood. “Everyone’s been so worried about you.”

“That’s ridiculous. I’m The Dark Lady.”

“You’re pregnant. It’s natural.”

Belle let out a sigh of defeat, her eyes once again wandering through the crowd. The entire village was accounted for and though she thought they would all quickly settled back down from the commotion, it seemed her presence had all but invigorated the celebration anew.

“Where’s…?”

“He’s running a little late.” Jefferson said, sitting beside her. “Something about finishing a certain gift.”

“Right. Gifts. I didn’t…”

“It’s fine. You’re here and that’s enough.”

Coggsworth came back with a plate of food, piled high with something from every household. Jefferson stepped away, and found himself laughing with Ruby at the sight.

“Do you think that’s what her old self looked like?” Ruby asked.

“Maybe.” Jefferson said. “I’m just happy to finally see her out on Yule again. She once told me it used to be her favorite time of year.”  
“What changed? What happened on Yule to make her hate it so?”

Jefferson winced. “That’s not quite my story to tell.”

~

Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

“What have you done?!”

Belle had done it. Not without hesitation, but it was the only way to save her kingdom. Her family, her friends...anything was worth it to save them. But the moment she plunged the knife into the chest of the old man the world shifted. Darkness descended upon them. Magic swirled and cracked and Belle’s stomach sank. The old man’s appearance shifted, his skin taking on n odd scaly form. His laughter echoed around her.

“I knew you were a desperate soul.” Belle backed away, but he only grinned. “There’s no escaping it now.”

“You...You said I could control it! We had a deal.”

His voice was raspy as death wavered through his body, but his smile did not leave him. “You will control it you little fool. The darkness will be yours to command. Congratulations, Dark Lady.”

Belle squeezed her eyes shut against it all as Zoso’s life slipped away. She felt the moment he died. Magic surged through her, replacing the very blood in her veins. Part of her fought against it, but it did not last long. She suddenly felt...different. Powerful. She should have been afraid, but somehow she wasn’t. When she opened her eyes again Zoso’s body was gone, only his cloak left. Belle turned to the mirror. Her eyes were different, brighter, almost animalistic. Her skin glimmered with a silver sheen. The dagger in her hand hummed, her name now etched onto the blade where Zoso’s once was.

She was now The Dark One. The Dark Lady. She was strong. Her magic could save her land. Her magic could save everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Hey guys~ I'm really sorry for the lateness of the last few updates. See, I'm entering my last couple years of school and on top of ALSO working fulltime overnights it's been rough. But I assure y'all I'm not dead and this is gonna be the story I focus on between random oneshots. Thank you guys so much for bearing with me <3 ))


End file.
